The Champion of Kirkwall and the Untamed Mage
by oso1991
Summary: When the Blight hit Lothering, the Hawke family were nearly killed by an ogre when they were saved by the quirky barman of the Three Broomsticks, simply known as Harry. How will the Kirkwall change with this enigmatic magician on the loose. HarryxBethany
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age. Now lawyers leave me be as I sit in a corner and cry.**_

* * *

Two soldiers roughly hauled a short, stout figure into a dark and dusty room. The figure grunted in mild pain as the two soldiers threw him into a chair. A small light illuminated his face, revealing him to be a clean, shaven dwarf, whose features briefly flashed annoyance before settling into an impassive look. Clanking and rustling was heard as an armored woman stepped from the shadows and approached the dwarf, carrying a thick tome in her hands. On her armor was an emblem that the dwarf recognized as the Chantry's symbol. He gave the woman a smirk, understanding why he was abducted from his lovely drinking spot to this rather shabby hideout in Hightown.

"Well, I've had gentler invitations," the dwarf said snidely. The woman ignored his smart comment and stepped closer to the dwarf.

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry," the woman said. She nodded her head towards the two guards flanking the dwarf. The soldiers left, leaving the two alone.

"So, seeker. What is it you are seeking?" the dwarf asked. "If you're looking for the best alcohol, you won't find it at the Hanged Man. Well not if you're immune to the smell of vomit and stale piss."

"I'm seeking the champion, Varric Tethras," Cassandra said. "The Champion of Kirkwall and his companion, The Untamed One."

"Heh, you think I know them?" Varric asked. Cassandra threw the tome in his face and pulled out a knife, placing the tip at Varric's throat.

"You know them! Even before they were famous!" Cassandra roared. "Now start talking. They say that's what you're good at!"

She stabbed the tome with her blade, barely missing Varric's leg. Varric picked up the tome, amused, before slowly removing the knife out of the book.

"What do you want to know?" Varric asked.

"Everything."

* * *

On an abandoned hillside, two figures stood side by side as darkspawn swarmed all around them. One was a heavily armored man wielding a greatsword nearly as long as he was tall. His companion on the other hand was wearing light armor and in his was a staff about seven feet long, inlaid with lyrium. The staff glowed with power as the mage spun it, crackling with energy. As the darkspawn approached closer, his armored companion nodded to the mage. The mage smiled and he infused magic into the staff and swung it at the darkspawn. Lightning from the sky rained down upon the darkspawn, throwing them into confusion. In the confusion, the warrior began to swing his mighty sword, cleaving them in twain with every swing of his sword. Blood flew everywhere as the two heroes cut down wave after wave of darkspawn. Still the darkspawn kept on coming. For every five that the pair cut down, ten more darkspawn took their place. Yet the two continued to fight.

The mage cursed as he dodged a darkspawn's sword and thrust his staff at his enemy. An enormous fireball erupted and smote the darkspawn and everything within a ten feet radius. Beside him, the warrior kicked aside a darkspawn and beheaded two more with his sword, laying another one down with a fierce pommel strike to the head. Behind the warrior was another darkspawn, stealthily sneaking on the warrior. With a shriek of victory, the darkspawn leaped into the air with its tainted sword up high, ready to slice into the warrior's unprotected back. However a blast of magic sent the offending darkspawn flying into its comrades, sending them crashing down for the moment.

A howl was heard along with deep thundering footsteps as an ogre charged the pair. The two heroes dodged and avoided the beast's charge. The ogre drummed its chest in anger, swiping at the mage. The mage ducked the monstrous arm and circled around, sending any darkspawn in his way flying into the ogre's face. The ogre roared in annoyance and began to tear apart darkspawn in its fury. The mage chuckled and pointed his staff at the ogre, sending a brutally cold wind at the beast, freezing it in place. He danced around and stabbed the ogre's chest with his staff. He smirked sent a powerful bolt into the ogre's chest, defrosting the ogre and sending it flying high into the air. The ogre crushed several darkspawn when it landed, clearing a path for the warrior. Before the ogre could stand back up, the warrior leaped onto the monster's chest and with powerful blows, hacked off the ogre's arm. The ogre roared loudly in pain before a sharp blade stabbed into its mouth, pinning it to the ground. The warrior roared as he wrenched off the ogre's head, sending a fountain of blood spraying into the air. The warrior pulled his sword out of the ogre and hurried back to his comrade as more darkspawn continued to attack them.

"We can't keep this up much longer," the mage said.

"Well what can we do?" the warrior asked as he split another three darkspawn in two.

Before the mage could answer, a loud roar erupted over the battlefield. The two heroes looked up to see a dragon had appeared. The dragon unfurled its wings and let off another ear-piercing roar. It leaped down upon the battlefield and let off a torrent of fire on the darkspawn. The two heroes watched as the dragon circled about and-

* * *

"That's not what happened, dwarf!" Cassandra interrupted. "I want the truth. Before he was Champion!"

"Hm, well personally I enjoyed that version better. It's the truth with a little lie spun in. You can't say that it wasn't entertaining," Varric replied.

Cassandra didn't respond but pulled out her sword. Varric chuckled nervously, putting up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Fine, fine, fine," Varric said. "The story goes like this."

* * *

_"The Blight had been unleashed on Ferelden. Darkspawn poured out of the Wilds, clashing against the Ferelden army at the ruins of Ostagar. The battle was a disaster. King Cailan died on the field with his men, betrayed by his most trusted general. As the war went on, the horde marched on to the village of Lothering. The village was razed to the ground and the streets were wet with the blood of the innocent. The Champion's family was one of the many though that escaped. They ran fleeing from the darkspawn where they met the The Untamed One. His origins are a mystery, even to me. However, if it wasn't for him, there would be no Champion."_

A middle-aged woman panted and dropped to the ground, completely exhausted. Behind her, the darkspawn shrieked in delight in another victim to kill. However a wall of flames erupted, protecting the woman from the darkspawn. The woman raised her head to see her daughter and two sons shielding her from the darkspawn. When all the darkspawn were slain, she was helped up to her feet by her daughter, Bethany. Her two sons, Garret and Carver hurried to their mother, relieved to see that that she was unharmed.

"I think that's all of them," Carver, the youngest son spoke.

"For now at least," Bethany replied.

"Maker help us. Everything that your father and I built. Destroyed," the matriarch said sadly.

"I know how much Lothering meant to you and father but right now he have to move," Garret said said gently. His mother nodded.

"Yes, you're right."

"We should have run much sooner," Bethany said, glancing at her twin. "Why did we wait so long?"

"Why are you looking at us?" Carver asked. "We've been running since Ostagar!"

"Speaking of running," Garret cut in. "Now's a great time to start running!"

A loud howl was heard and they turned to see an ogre start running towards them. The ogre disregarded the wall of flames that Bethany had made and charged right through. The family began to run but it wasn't long before the ogre was right upon them. Garret watched as the ogre reached out towards his mother and pulled out his sword, swinging it at the monster's arm. The Ferelden steel bit deep into the accursed flesh, causing the ogre to turn its sight towards Garret. It reached out towards Garret but a fireball from Bethany scorched the monster. The ogre roared in pain as Carver charged the beast recklessly. He dove under the ogre's grasp and hacked at its stomach, sending it staggering. However, the ogre backhanded Carver causing him to slam into the ground dazed. The ogre roared victoriously and reached out towards Carver. Garret cursed as he charged the ogre, but knew he was too late. Bethany was frozen in horror, knowing that any spell that she may use could kill Carver as such close range.

**"Pulsus!"**

To everyone's astonishment, the ogre was blasted away from Carver. Garret wasted no time and he rushed towards the fallen ogre and stabbed his sword into its head. Garret twisted his sword for good measure and turned around to see a familiar face helping Carver to his feet. Bethany rushed up to Carver, hugging him tightly. Their mother joined her and embraced Carver as well, thankful that he was alive. Garret sighed and turned to their savior, who was hacking the horns off of the ogre.

"Harry? Is that you?" Garret asked. The man ripped the horns off the ogre and stuffed them into a bag before turning towards Garret.

"Garret, me old drinking buddy," Harry said. "Looks like I came in the nick of time."

"You sure did. Thank you for saving my brother," Garret said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Tweren't nothing good pal of mine. Now, let me say my greetings to the rest of the Hawke clan."

Garret chuckled as the quirky barman of Three Broomsticks swaggered towards his family. Harry was one of Lothering's mysteries as he happened to appear in the village one day. He, like many villager, settled down in the quiet village and opened a bar. What made him unique aside from the marvelous brew he made was that any problems a person had, Harry would solve them. Many a rumor was made about the man and any attempts of interrogation by the villagers ended with a toothy smile and a morning with a hangover. He was able to charm his way out of any problem and as slippery as an eel. Yet Garret could honestly say that despite the man's many humorous habits, Harry was a good man.

Garret chuckled at Harry, who was currently pouting and rubbing his cheek while his sister was glaring at Harry, completely red in the face. Carver was seething but strangely, their mother was amused at Harry. Garret pulled Harry onto his feet and turned to his family.

"We need to get moving. We can't waste any more time here," Garret said, seriously. All smiles fell and his brother nodded somberly at him.

"Lead the way brother."

Garret nodded before turning to Harry.

"I'm assuming that you'll be traveling with us, Harry?"

Harry nodded and shouldered his pack. From his back, he pulled out a mage's staff unlike any Hawke had ever seen. The staff was five feet long with a blade that extended two more feet. It was completely black and gave no shine. It was inlaid with veins of lyrium that shone green against the smoky black. The veins seemed to give off wisps of smoke continuously while pulsing, much like the veins in his very arms. Like the staff was alive and sentient. Garret shook his head and turned to Harry who was shamelessly ogling his sister. Harry noticed his friend's annoyed glance and stopped.

"If you'll have me," Harry said seriously. However he gave Bethany a smile. "Of course, I can't let your lovely sister travel without my charming self. I pity her having such brutish brothers."

"What did you say?" Carver seethed.

Garret chuckled and laid a hand on Carver. "He's only teasing. Let's hurry before we run into more ogres."

"But where will we go?" Bethany asked.

"What do you mean?" Carver asked.

"I mean after we're far from the darkspawn?" Bethany asked. "And then where?"

"Wherever we go, it's important that we don't separate," Garret replied.

"We can go to Kirkwall."

Everyone turned to the Hawke matriarch.

"Kirkwall?" Garret asked. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"There's a lot of templars there mother," Bethany pointed out.

"I know that but we still have family there and an estate."

"That's lovely. Escaping the darkspawn to the city built on the backs of slaves and oppressed mages," Harry replied.

"I know it isn't the best, Harry, but its the safest route so far," Garret replied. Harry nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"If we survive that long," Carver said grimly. "I'll be happy to get out of here."

Any other conversation was put on hold as a squad of darkspawn charged towards them. Harry pulled out his staff and rapidly sent bolts of green magic into the darkspawn, causing to screech in pain. Two more were cleaved in half by Garret's blade while his brother smote another one, splitting it in half. Bethany sent the last one flying over the cliff. They hurried around the corner to see more darkspawn attacking a couple. The pair bravely defended against the darkspawn and fought well until the man was struck from behind by a darkspawn blade. He fell to the ground wounded but was defended by his wife.

"You will not have him!" she yelled and stabbed the darkspawn with her sword. She held her husband to his feet and faced the darkspawn surrounding them. To her surprise, two large fireballs destroyed many of the darkspawn. The remaining darkspawn were cut down by Garret and Carver. She gave a swift thanks to the Maker before steadying her husband to his feet. She faced her rescuers and smiled at them. She was about to thank them but her husband cut her off.

"Apostates! Keep your distance!" the man commanded.

"Well the Maker has a sense of humor," Bethany said. "Darkspawn and now a Templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering."

"Oi, I recognize you!" Harry said cheekily. "You were one of the Templars I tricked on my way to Lothering! Found the blood mage yet? How about it's pet demon, Chupacabra?"

Bethany giggled as the Templar raised an angry fist at Harry.

"It was you who sent us on that wild goose chase? I spent three weeks searching the swamps for that accused monster only to find out it was a pig with hay and cloth!" the Templar said angrily. He turned back to Bethany and glared at her. "As for you mages, darkspawn always kill. Mages' intent are never clear.

"Because we are human," Harry said dryly. "Just like Templars."

"The Order dictates," Wesley said as he stepped forwards. Garret stepped in front of the knight and glared at the Templar, waiting for the knight to make a move. Behind him, Carver had a hand on the hilt of his sword, eying the Templar.

"Wesley, the Maker understands. They helped us," his wife said gently.

"Of course," Wesley replied and stepped back.

"I am Aveline Vallen and this is my husband, Ser Wesley," Aveline said. "I thank you for helping us."

"I am Garret Hawke. This is my brother, Carver, my sister, Bethany, and my mother. Our other companion, who your husband has already met, is Harry," Garret replied.

"Pleasure."

"We need to keep moving," Garret said. "Can you fight, Ser Wesley?"

Wesley shook his head. "I cannot move my sword arm."

"Then you will have mine," Aveline said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Harry asked as he pulled out his staff.

As if Harry had spoken a cursed word, darkspawn began to pour out of the hills and charge the small group. Garret, Carver, and Aveline charged towards the horde as Harry and Bethany rapidly fired spell after spell into the foul creatures. Garret blocked a darkspawn blade, lashing out with his fist and knocking another down. Carver swung his swords as his brother bent down to behead five darkspawn with one swing. Aveline smashed her shield into one and impaled two on her sword. Beside her, Garret sidestepped a darkspawn and drive his knee into the foul creature, sending it to the ground. He crushed its head beneath his boot and swung his sword in a wide arc, cleaving two before it was stopped by a darkspawn shield. Carver struck another darkspawn between the eyes with the pommel of his sword before shoving two more back with the flat of his blade.

Then a huge fireball exploded, sending many of the darkspawn in throes of pain as their bodies were burned. Another group was smashed as a huge boulder collided into them, leaving them to be mere bloodstains on the ground. Garret, Hawke, and Carver turned to see Harry supporting Bethany while the Hawke matriarch supported Ser Wesley.

The group hurried to the top of the hilltop where they were met with the sight of an ogre charging up towards them. Garret, Carver, Aveline, and Wesely managed to dodge the ogre's initial charge. The orge snarled and set its sight on Bethany and her mother. Bethany whispered a prayed to the Maker before charging at the ogre. The ogre reached out towards her but Bethany was pushed aside. Bethany looked on in horror as the ogre smashed Harry into the ground and flung him away. Harry's body tumbled briefly before laying unnaturally still.

"HARRY!" Bethany screamed as her mother pulled her away from the ogre.

Garret roared in rage and charged towards the ogre alongside his brother. As they fought the ogre, Aveline protected them from darkspawn while Bethany cast spell after spell at the darkspawn sending a rain of magic upon them with the occasional fireball. Garret pushed brother away and slashed his sword just above its knees, severing the tendons. Garret then stabbed into the soft stomach of the ogre, stopping the ogre in its tracks. The ogre, froze, unable to comprehend the fact that it couldn't move. It was long enough for Carver to stab his blade deep into the soft neck of the ogre. The ogre roared once more before crashing to the ground. Garret pulled his sword out of the ogre and walked to where Bethany and his mother were. Bethany was shaking Harry's limp body, cradling his head.

"Wake up you idiot. Wake up!" Bethany whispered desperately, shaking Harry's limp body. "It's safe now! Wake up!"

"Bethany," Carver said gently. "It's too late."

"No! He's alive!" Bethany said desperately. "Wake up Harry! Please! I'll go have dinner with you! I'll be with you on your midnight adventures! Just please wake up!"

Garret sighed and looked away. He spotted Harry's staff a little distance away and he wrapped his hand around it. At once the staff's veins began to glow an angry red and vented dark smoke. He released the staff and opted to roll the staff towards Harry until it was near Harry's hand. Garret opened Harry's limp hands and he placed the staff in Harry's hands, wrapping Harry's fingers around the handles. Bethany sniffed and shook Harry again, unconsciously sending magic into Harry's body.

"Please wake up!"

To everyone's shock, Harry's staff began to glow brightly before releasing a surge of magic. Tendrils of green energy crisscrossed Harry's body and chunks of rock began to fall off like a second skin. Bethany quickly peeled off the layers of rock to see Harry alive, albeit knocked out with the entire right side of his face badly bruised. Bethany gently rubbed her hand across the bruise. Harry's face twitched and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned raised his hand to gently touch his face.

"Oh man, what did I drink?" Harry moaned softly. Any other words were silenced as Bethany hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were dead, you idiot!" Bethany said.

"I blame you," Harry said dryly. "Charging at an ogre. How stupid was that?"

Bethany gave Harry a weak apology as she continued to cry tears of relief.

"I'm thankful that Harry's alive and all that but there are more darkspawn heading our way!" Carver snapped.

Everyone turned to see that a mob of darkspawn had amassed onto the hill. Harry and Bethany scrambled to their feet. Harry glanced at the horde of darkspawn waiting for them and he turned to Garret.

"I was asleep the entire time you were fighting darkspawn and ogres. Guess its my turn to wipe out a few darkspawn from existence."

Harry gave Garret a cocky smile and before Garret could stop him, charged towards the horde of darkspawn. To everyone's surprise, Harry began to glow green as he reached the boundaries between the Fade and the mortal world. Veins of magic crisscross his body while his eyes completely turned bright green. Harry raised his hand and every darkspawn in sight was sent floating in midair. He then slammed his staff into the ground. The effect was immediate as every darkspawn was pulled together, creating a large orb made completely of darkspawn flash and bloody steel Harry. It began to float higher under Harry's command. When it was nearly twenty feet high, Harry clenched his hand violently. The orb imploded, sending darkspawn blood raining down. He sighed as he released the magic's hold on him and walked back towards the group.

"The way's clear now," Harry said.

Garret gave him a grateful smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Harry ignored the suspicious looks of Ser Wesley and the envious glare from Carver. He turned to see Aveline's thankful nod and Bethany's awestruck expression. Harry smirked and strut towards the mage.

"You know Bethany, if you keep staring at my staff, I'll feel very violated. My eyes are up here," Harry said.

Bethany turned bright red, completely embarrassed. She stammered before looking away at Harry.

"Thank you Harry," Bethany whispered.

A loud shriek caught everyone's attention and they turned to see a large dragon perched on top of a nearby cliff, looking down on them. The dragon shrieked once more before jumping down, shaking the hilltop. Garret, Carver, and Aveline pulled out their weapons while Harry and Bethany pulled out their staffs, all of them waiting for the dragon's next move. The dragon shrieked before bursting into flames, completely surprising everyone. From the fire, an elderly woman in leather and armor strode from the flames. She slowly sauntered towards the group, an amused smile spread across her face.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" she asked. "Usually we never get visitors in the Wilds aside from you odd friend over there. Now we have them coming by the horde."

"Unfortunately most of them not as good looking as us I hope," Harry replied cheekily. "Though I might say that for an immortal witch, time has certainly passed by very gracefully."

The woman laughed in amusement. "Such a charming tongue for a mage. I daresay the words that flow from your silver tongue are even more bewitching than the spells I know."

She turned towards Garret and Carver who were scrutinizing her. She smiled at Garret and took a step towards him.

"If you are fleeing the darkspawn then you are heading in the wrong direction," she said.

"Why should we trust you?" Carver asked, brashly.

The witch smiled widely and looked at the group as a whole.

"I spotted a very curious group. Able to fell a mighty ogre and slay nearly three score darkspawn with a single spell," she said. "So in exchange for satisfying my curiosity, I am helping you away from the darkspawn. Is that not enough?" she said.

"You can show me that trick of yours. It looks quite handy," Garret replied.

The witch gave another bark of laughter.

"Quite a clever tongue for a warrior. Who would have thought?" the witch said. "So tell me, clever child, where do you intend to flee from the darkspawn?"

"We're going to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches," Bethany said.

"Such a journey it is. So far simply to flee the darkspawn," the witch replied.

"Unfortunately not many of us have the capability to turn into dragons and swoop upon our enemies, bathing them in a sea of flames," Harry replied. "Else the journey to Kirkwall would simply be for the lovely tea and cookies they sell at Kirkwall."

"Hahahaha! True," the witch said amused.

"Our home is gone and we have no where to go," Garret explained. "We have family there that will hopefully take us in."

"I see," the woman responded. "Hurtled into the chaos you fight...and the world will shake before you."

She turned around and murmured to herself before turning about to face Garret.

"It appears fortune smiles upon both of us today. I may be able to help you out."

"Any help would be greatly appreciative," Garret replied.

"Are you sure? We don't even know what she is," Carver said.

"A little insulting, don't you think?" Harry replied to Carver.

"I know what she is."

Everyone turned to Aveline, who was tending her husband. She stood up and faced the witch.

"She is the Witch of the Wilds," Aveline explained.

The witch shrugged.

"Some call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha'bellenar. An old hag that talks too much," the witch responded. "Does it matter? I offer you safe way past the hordes in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Is that too much for the "Witch of the Wilds" to ask?"

Garret glanced at Harry. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think you have much of a choice. But look at it this way, if she gives you an accursed amulet that causes you to turn mad and grow excessive hair in unnamed places, I'll just throw you in the holy water of Kirkwall chantry and continue to slap you until you regain your senses."

Flemeth gave Harry an amused glance.

"Such an impudent tongue," Flemeth mused. "I wonder if it will make for an excellent potions ingredient."

"Shutting up now."

Garret turned to Flemeth.

"I'll do it."

Flemeth smiled and pulled out an amulet to Garret.

"There is a Dalish settlement near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this to their keeper, Marethari," Flemeth instructed.

Garret nodded and pocketed the amulet.

"Now before I take you anywhere, there is a matter that needs attending," Flemeth said. She turned towards Ser Wesley, who was deathly pale. Already there were dark splotches on the edges of his eyes and mouth. "The Blight is already running through his veins. Soon he will become one with the darkspawn."

Ser Wesley coughed. "She's right. I can feel it in my blood."

"There must be something we can do?" Garret said.

Flemeth shook her head. "The only cure I know is to become a Grey Warden."

"And they all died at Ostagar," Aveline said.

"Not all but the last are far out of your reach," Flemeth replied.

"How long does he have left?" Harry asked.

"Not long if I am to judge," Flemeth said.

Harry turned to Aveline.

"What will you do?"

Aveline could not respond but knelt by Wesley. Wesley gave Aveline a brave smile and gently touched her face.

"Aveline, do what must be done. Please don't let me succumb to the corruption," Wesley said. "Be strong, my love."

Aveline nodded and pulled out her blade. However a hand stopped her. Aveline looked up in confusion and saw Harry holding his a staff.

"I can grant him a peaceful death by magic. It shall be swift and painless, much like falling asleep. Would you prefer this mercy Ser Wesley and Aveline?" Harry asked.

Aveline nodded and turned to Wesley.

"I'll see you when my times has come," Aveline whispered. "Be happy at the side of the Maker."

Wesley nodded and turned to Harry. Harry held up his staff and pointed it at Wesley. Wesley gave Harry a smile and nodded.

"Do it."

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

A green light struck Wesley. Wesley turned towards Aveline and slowly closed his eyes as the pain soon faded away. His pained expression fell leaving a peaceful expression, as if he was sleeping. Aveline made a choked sob but arranged Wesley so that his sword was clasped tightly within his hands. Without warning, a clear material encased Wesley and hardened around him. Before Aveline's eyes, Wesley's body was gently laid into a granite coffin and buried deep within the ground. Aveline turned to see Harry wave his staff again and a tombstone appeared, marking the grave of Ser Wesley. Aveline touched the gravestone gently before turning back to Harry.

"Thank you, so much."

Harry nodded. Garret turned to Flemeth.

"Lead on Flemeth."

The witch nodded. However she turned to the group with a knowing smile spread across her face.

"It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun."

* * *

"Flemeth?"

"I thought that might interest you," Varric said.

"So you're saying that a myth swooped down and saved the Champion's family and the Untamed One?"

"Come now Seeker. Need I have to recite the tale of the Warden as well?"

"No," Cassandra admitted. "Perhaps I should have expected it."

Varric shrugged. "I liked my version too."

"So what happened next dwarf?" Cassandra asked. "If you tell me they flew to Kirkwall on the back of a dragon-."

"Nothing so fanciful, I assure you," Varric said.

* * *

_"The witch kept her word and led the family to Gwaren where they took ship. They sailed across the Waking Sea where they were set upon by vicious storms. Two weeks they spent in that dark hold, packed in with the fearful and desperate. And then they saw it. Kirkwall, the city of chains. Long ago, it was part of the Imperium, slaves coming in from far and wide to work in the quarries. Now its a free city. But I use that term loosely."_

_"However when they reached the city gates, the aid they were hoping for was much less than they expected. Gamlen, their uncle, had sold off much of their family's estate and was unable to let them into the city of Kirkwall. So in order to enter the city, the Harry and Bethany worked for the smuggler Athenril while Garret, Carver, and Aveline worked for the mercenary, Meeran. After a year of servitude, they were all released of their contracts, much to the chagrin of their employers. Hawke and Harry had achieved quite a reputation as reliable and trustworthy men to work under. I myself found a worthy rival when it concerns charms and wit. But I digress. It was after a year that I first met Hawke and Harry in person in Hightown."_

* * *

**Whew, quite a long chapter. Now before anyone asks, Bethany will be paired with Harry. The storyline will mostly be the same with different the quests being split up between Hawke and Harry. Hawke will be a two-handed warrior while Harry is a mage with a focus on mostly primal, elemental, and force spells. If you're wondering what Harry's staff looks like, I based it mostly on the staff that mage Hawke used in the DA2 trailer. It is like that except with the changes I made. **

**For those wondering about the rewrite, I decided that the two-staff mage wouldn't really be as practical in combat as opposed to a one staff. Besides, it fits better with the plot. **

**As always please review.**

**Peace! Oso1991.**


	2. Guardians of Men and Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age. Now lawyers leave me be as I sit in a corner and cry.**_

* * *

"Excuse us Bartrand but you need us!"

"No!"

"Come now, use your senses. You need people like us to make sure that any enemies that are down in the Deep Roads won't be able to lay a hand on you," Carver said. "We can do that. We've fought darkspawn. Hell we've fought an ogre."

"Andraste's tits, I've had enough," Bertrand responded. "I don't care if you've slain a dragon, I've hired enough humans on this expedition. There's no more room. Get lost!"

Carver was about to show the dwarf the nasty end on a blade but a hand from his brother stopped him. Carver let off a resigned sigh and turned away, disheartened by another lost opportunity.

"There goes another job."

"I understand how you feel Carver but we'll get no favors shoving a fists in people's faces," Hawke said.

"I know. But what choice do we have. It seems like you either die in this city or you become the very person you hate if you don't have the coin or you're born into nobility," Carver said. "We're not like Harry, able to swindle a man and take charge of the Hanged Man. We're simple Fereldens."

"Maybe we can ask Harry to speak on our behalf," Hawke said. "He always did have a way with words."

Carver grinned. "Not to mention the liver of iron. Better him than uncle Gamlen."

The pair strode off towards Lowtown to meet their friend Harry. Unlike them, once he was out of servitude, Harry had been able to set himself a new line of work. In one night, he swindled the bar from its previous owner and closed it down, much to the chagrin of many in Lowtown. After a week though, he opened it to the public. Unlike the dirty bar it used to be, it was a much pleasent place to be. It had better beer, better drinks, even a trough where the drunken patrons could vomit in. It was a extraordinary success and was raking in coins, much to Gamlen's chagrin. Bethany often worked as a waitress there, much to Carver's chagrin. Still they owed much to the quirky magician. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have been so well fed.

The pair walked down a couple of steps and turned a corner. Hawke bumped into a stranger. Hawke turned to apologize but realized that his purse was gone. He looked up to see that the stranger was running away. Hawke hurried after the thief, praying that the thief wouldn't run away. As he turned a corner, he heard a sharp twang and a thud accompanied by a pained cry. He rounded the corner and saw a stout dwarf knock out the thief. The dwarf smirked as he retrieved the purse and tossed it over to Hawke.

"Varric Tethras at your service," the dwarf said, twirling his arrow. "How do you do?"

"Thank you for stopping the thief," Hawke said, politely. The dwarf smirked.

"I apologize for Bertrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him in the face," Varric said politely.

"And you would?" Hawke asked. Varric nodded.

"Of course I would," Varric said. "However, what my brother doesn't realize is that we need people like you. He would never admit it. He's too stubborn. I, on the other way, am very open minded."

"If you need us, perhaps you can persuade him to hire us," Hawke asked. Varric shook his head.

"We don't need another hireling," Varric explained. "The truth is that my brother has been tearing his beard out trying to fund this expedition. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns and I will be able to vouch for you."

Hawke gave Varric a wry smile.

"If I had that amount of coin, I wouldn't be asking for a job like this, would I?"

Varric chuckled. "You're looking at this the wrong way. In Kirkwall there are plenty of errands that need to be done. All you have to do is save a little bit from every job you do and you will have your money in no time."

"Aveline works in the city guard," Carver piped up. "She might have some bounties for us. And Harry might be willing to give us a loan if he knew what we were doing."

Varric chuckled. "You mean the rogue at the Hanged Man? I like him. Tells stories that make me hard pressed to keep up. Man's got a tongue of silver inlaid with gold. He could charm anyone out of their purses. Well, everyone except the pretty barmaid that works there."

"Bethany?" Carver asked. Varric nodded.

"Yeah that's her name!" Varric said.

"Well enough about my sister," Hawke said. "Why would you trust a complete stranger?"

"I'm willing to trust one of your reputation," Varric said. "Besides if you take me up on this offer, we'd be partners. I'd be willing to trust you if you trust me."

Hawke nodded and held out a hand. "It's a deal."

Varric smiled widely and shook Hawke's hand.

"When you're not busy, come down to the Hanged Man. I might be able to find a couple jobs that you can do."

* * *

Hours later, Hawke and Carver arrived back at the Hanged Man. Hawke opened the door only to see someone fly out.

"And stay out you filthy bastard!"

Said person stood up and drew his sword. Hawke raised an eyebrow when he noticed that it was a Templar.

"Who do you think you are! I'm Ser Conrad of the Templars!"

A pewter mug flew from the bar and nailed the knight in the crotch with an audible clang. Hawke and Carver winced as the templar's eyes crossed in pain before slumping to the ground.

"Never a dull day at the Hanged Man," Carver muttered amused. Hawke shook his head and stepped inside the rowdy bar.

Inside the bar, people of all sorts were drinking, conversing, and having a good time as beer and liquor flowed freely. In a corner was a band of Fereldens playing merry music that filled the air, along with the smell of rich food. At the bar, Hawke and Carver saw their sister, Bethany, serving up numerous patrons with a wide smile on her face. She served a man his drink and spotted her two siblings, waving at them happily. The two brothers approached the bar and leaned over to greet their sister.

"Hello sister, having a good time serving as the barmaid?" Carver asked.

Bethany nodded. "It's such a good job and many of the people here are such good tippers. I'm grateful that Harry let me have this job."

Bethany turned and filled two beers for her brother and a mug of butterbeer for herself. She handed her brothers the drink and raised her mug up high.

"Besides, this butterbeer is delicious. I can't get enough of it!"

Hawke smiled and toasted her sister. "Well I'm happy for you. How's mother?"

"She's doing well. The fact that Uncle Gamlen lost the estate hit her pretty hard but she's getting better with Harry helping our family out. He even found a job for Uncle Gamlen as well."

"Really?" Carver said. "I can't imagine anything our rotten uncle of ours would be good for."

"He's the official trough scrubber," Bethany said, giggling.

Carver let off a bark of laughter and raised his mug. "Well for our dear uncle's health then!"

"Cheers!"

Hawke and Carver drank deeply, savoring the rich beer. They slammed the mugs on the bar and glanced around.

"Where is our roguish friend anyway?" Carver asked.

"You called, Junior?"

Carver jumped in surprise to see Harry sitting beside them, wearing a ridiculous false beard and a eyebrows complete with a drab robe and tattered hat.

"Stop doing that!" Carver exclaimed.

"What, and miss your shocked expression?" Harry asked. "Never."

Hawke chuckled. "It's good to see you Harry."

"You too. Anyway, a mutual associate of ours just told me you two are raising money for the Deep Roads Expedition?" Harry asked.

"Varric told you?" Carver asked.

"Varric? You mean the storyteller with the crossbow named Bianca?" Bethany asked. Harry nodded.

"That's the one. But yes, Varric did tell me," Harry said. "Anyways, I'm interested in this trip as well."

"Really?" Hawke asked. "Being a partner as well?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, nothing so drastic. Just promise me that I'll be part of the Deep Roads Expedition."

"What about your bar?" Carver asked.

"Bethany can run it. Maker knows that she knows it better than I do," Harry said. Bethany frowned and glared at Harry.

"That's because you spend half of your time drunk and telling tall tales along with that dwarf and pirate captain!" Bethany reprimanded.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he clutched Hawke in a tight hug.

"Your sister is so cruel!" Harry wailed.

"No, just honest," Carver commented, eliciting more wails of sorrow from the quirky man. Hawke gave his brother an exasperated glance and pushed Harry off of his person.

"Anyways, just to show you support, here's a start-up fund to help you," Harry said tossing Hawke a purse. Hawke took the purse and upended it. Fifteen solid gold sovereigns fell out into the palm of Hawke's hand.

"Harry, I-!"

"Take it. Otherwise I'll hold a drinking contest for the Templars and then pretend the blood mage Edward Cullen is sacrificing goats while molesting a pig on the chantry rooftops when they're all drunk," Harry said curtly.

"I'd take it if I were you," Bethany advised. "He'll do it if you don't. Despite my best efforts, he still feels that antagonizing the Templars is the best source of enjoyment."

"Isn't that risky?" Carver said. "After all, you are an apostate. They'll clap you in chains if they find out."

Harry gave Carver a nonchalant wave. "Bah, as long as I don't mess with Knight-Commander Meredith or her precious lieutenants, they'll dare not report me. After all, they'd rather die than admit that they spent the night watch trying to scrub out itchleaf powder from their crotch plates."

Hawke gave a bark of laughter and pocketed the purse.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded. He looked around and cracked a huge smile.

"Well, well, look have we here," Harry muttered.

Hawke and Carver turned around to see Varric sauntering over towards them with a huge smirk on his face. He politely greeted Carver and Bethany before turning to Hawke.

"Good that you're already here. I want to discuss a few things about the Deep Roads Expedition. I even have a few jobs that can be done," Varric said. He turned to Harry who was patiently drinking his beer. "Do I know you?"

Hawke was initially confused as to why Varric didn't recognize Harry before he realized that Harry still had his disguise.

"In fact you do. Recently I gave Bertrand quite a significant loan for an investment. Unfortunately for Bertrand, the investment was not as profitable as he promised," Harry said. "So in order to pay off his loan, he signed you over for one year of indentured servitude."

"WHAT?" Varric roared. "That no-good, nub humping, lyrium-sucking, son of a transvestite whore!"

Varric continued to spout of curses while Harry and Hawke were suppressing their amusement. Carver and Bethany sighed at the pair's antics and waited until the dwarf had calmed down. Varric sighed and turned to Harry with a resigned look.

"Look serrah, my brother is planning an expedition into the Deep Roads. As soon as he returns, I'll make sure that he pays up," Varric said.

"No need," Harry replied. "Though I'm quite surprised you did not recognize me even though you're sober. Oh be still my breaking heart!"

"Huh?" Varric said. "Wait a minute."

Harry ripped off the fake beard, mustache, and eyebrows.

"Tadah!"

In response, Varric socked him in the nuts. Hawke winced as Harry slumped to the ground in pain.

"No fair, below the belt," Harry wheezed painfully.

"I'm a dwarf. Below the belt is fair game," Varric shot back. He looked up to see Hawke struggling not to laugh. "What?"

"For a rogue, you certainly fell for that trick," Hawke said. Varric's eyebrow rose.

"In my defense, it was believable. Bartrand would sell me into servitude if he could get away with it," Varric said. "Course I'm too valuable."

"Right," Harry piped up, giving a wheezing laughter.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying, I have good information that there is a Gray Warden in the city," Varric said. "In order for this expedition to succeed, we'll need to convince this Warden to let us use his maps so we can avoid darkspawn when we travel down there."

"Why would the Gray Wardens have the best maps?" Carver asked. "Wouldn't a dwarf map be better?"

Varric shook his head. "Gray Wardens dedicate their whole lives to fighting darkspawn. And since much of the Deep Roads is flooding with darkspawn, they have the best knowledge of the area. As for dwarf maps, you're lucky if you can get one to a chamber pot, much less buried treasure. As a race, we dwarves are greedy."

"Makes sense," Hawke said. "So how do you intend on finding this Grey Warden?"

"My contacts said that he's in Darktown helping the Ferelden refugees. Now I'll look suspicious if I ask around. However, you and Junior have a better chance since you two are also Ferelden," Varric explained.

"He's right you know," Bethany said. "We Fereldens are fiercely loyal to our own. Wouldn't surprise me if you were attacked by refugees if you asked about him."

Varric nodded. "Now I can hold my own in a scrap but it doesn't feel right to fight such desperate people."

"Do you have a good place to start?" Hawke asked.

"Try the Ferelden shelter in Lowtown," Harry said. "Might be a good place to look."

"Good idea," Varric said. "In the meantime though, here are a couple jobs that I found. You can split them between Junior and Sunshine."

Varric pulled out a couple leaflets from his belt. It was an assortment of odd jobs and bounties. Carver took the leaflets and eyed the descriptions.

"A couple of these we can do off the bat. Look here, there's one about rescuing the vicount's son."

"What?" Hawke asked. Carver handed his brother the leaflet.

"That's strange," Bethany mused. "You'd think the son of the most powerful man of the city wouldn't be unprotected."

"If you ask my opinion," Varric started, "I think this is one task we ought to finish as soon as we can."

"I agree. Having the vicount's approval would help a lot in the long run," Carver said.

"Then its settled," Harry said. "Off to the vicount's office we go!"

"But we can't leave the bar unattended!" Bethany argued.

"If I may, I-," Varric started. However he was cut off by Harry.

"No way," Harry said. "Last time I let you use be the bartender, you turned filled it with prostitutes! I'm trying to make a respectable establishment here, damnit!"

"Worth it," Varric replied.

Hawke grabbed Harry and dragged the cursing mage out of the Hanged Man while Bethany and Carver followed him. Hawke chuckled at the foul river of curses that flew from Harry's mouth that were so vulgar and imaginative that Carver covered Bethany's ears, to protect her virgin ears.

"And when I get back you pig-raping, nub-sucking, son of a whorish Chantry abomination made from the Maker's forgotten third testicle and pissed into-!"

"HARRY!" Carver roared.

"What?"

* * *

An hour later the Hawke siblings stumbled out of the viscount's Keep, completely exhausted. Carver glared at Harry, for once wishing he could cast magic so as to smite the roguish barman to the Maker's side. Strolling behind them, Harry swaggered with a satisfied smirk as he listened with glee at the cries of confusion and panic within the Keep. Guards were running trying to maintain the calm within the Keep as for some odd reason, nearly a hundred chickens were set free inside the Keep. Harry chuckled as a particularly loud scream was heard from the Keep.

"Well, I say that business venture went well," Harry said. "What do you think Garret?"

"While I do not agree with your negotiation methods, we do have a sizable amount of bounties we can now chase," Hawke said calmly.

"Negotiation methods?" Carver roared. "That was blatant extortion and vandalism! We're in deep shit now!"

"I'll be fine," Harry replied. "Besides I'm innocent!"

"Liar!"

"I'm wounded, Carver. Don't you know proper protocol," Harry said. "Innocent until proven guilty. Besides, I was standing right besides you the whole time," Harry said. Bethany bit her lip.

"He's right, brother," Bethany said. "He was right with us, completely silent until the chickens appeared."

Carver was about to respond but Garret covered his mouth.

"Enough," Hawke said. "Let's just do these jobs and be on our way."

Carver grumbled but complied with his brother, occasionally throwing dirty looks at Harry.

The four of them headed out of Kirkwall to the mountainous route near Sundermount. When they reached to the meeting place, Aveline was already there, sitting against a large boulder. They hurried over to the guard and she smiled at her friends. Well everyone except Harry whom she gave a terse nod to. Harry grimaced. Aveline was not the sort of person you'd want to get angry for three reasons. One was that she was a redhead and two was that she was a woman. The third reason was the fact that she can knock a bull off its feet with that shield of hers. Aveline was not a person to cross.

"Thanks for meeting me up here. The ambush site is just up ahead," Aveline said.

"How many are there," Hawke asked.

"There are twenty in total but spread out into three groups. If we take them on one by one, we can eliminate them all," Aveline said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Carver asked.

"If we go charging in, we'll be swarmed almost immediately," Aveline said. "We need someone to draw them out."

There was a moment's silence before everyone turned to where Harry was casually snacking on an apple. Harry paused in the middle of a bite and smiled at them, clueless since he was not listening to Aveline's plan.

"Everyone's looking at me," Harry muttered. "I love it when they do that! Hi everyone!"

Bethany and Hawke palmed their faces while Aveline merely shook her head. Carver's face split into a malicious grin as he stepped forward towards the mage.

"Harry, good friend of mine, we need someone to go past that hill and draw the bandits out," Carver said. "What do you say?"

"Hmm. Fine, but only until you admit you sodomize your sword at night," Harry snapped back.

"WHAT?"

"Harry, please!" Aveline said. "You're the fastest one amongst us and can surely bait the bandits to where we are."

Harry's face split into a grin. "I know. That's why I'm not moving one step until Carver admits it."

Hawke grabbed his brother before he could draw his sword. Despite him being stronger than his brother, Hawke was having difficulty restraining his brother who was itching to wrap his fingers around Harry's neck.

"Let me go brother! I'll wring the little gnat's neck until it snaps!" Carver snarled.

"Carver, be reasonable! We need him!" Hawke said. He turned over to his sister. "Bethany, can you do something?"

Bethany sighed. "Fine."

She strolled over to where Harry was posturing and leaned over to whisper in the mage's ear. Harry froze and turned to look at Bethany in surprise.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, I will," Bethany said. "Now hurry up and let's finish this job."

"Aye aye, milady," Harry said before dashing off towards the bandit camp. Everyone stared at Harry in shock before turning to Bethany, who was shaking her head in exasperation.

"How?" Aveline asked.

"What did you do?" Hawke asked.

Bethany reddened and turned away from her friends.

"It's none of your business."

Hawke grunted in surprise as Carver began thrashing against his arms again.

"Let me go! I'll kill that rutting nug-humper!" Carver roared.

"Be quiet!" Aveline reprimanded. "We need to wait for Harry."

There was an eerie moment of silence before a large green mushroom shaped cloud suddenly appeared. Then they saw Harry race from out of the mountain pass. Hot on his heels were all the raiders, so infuriated at Harry that they failed to see the small party watching them. The ambushers stared as Harry cackled madly, dodging knives and arrows, whilst leading the raiders on a merry dance around the clearing. Aveline palmed her face and turned to Carver.

"Is this normal?" Aveline asked.

"Yes," all three Hawke siblings said.

"We can't just leave him," Bethany said. "We have to help."

"Right," Hawke agreed. From his belt, he pulled out two clay orbs and tossed them at the crowd chasing Harry. The orbs shattered, dousing the unfortunate raiders with tar, causing them to be stuck in the sticky goo. Several of the raiders stopped, confused. The distraction was long enough for Bethany to produce a fireball and send it flying at the raiders. The fireball exploded within their midst, scorching nearly half of the group while killing three. Several raiders with bows aimed their arrows at Bethany but Hawke smashed into them like a freight train. With a swing of his sword, he cleaved three of them in half before impaling another one quite brutally. A raider threw down a smoke bomb, impeding Hawke's vision. The raider slipped around the warrior's mighty blade and raised his two daggers at Hawke's back. However he was stopped by a bolt of lightning that electrocuted the assassin, stopping the fatal strike. Hawke turned around to see Harry merrily waving at him before dodging a raider's sword. Harry danced around the raider and slammed both stone staffs onto the raider's neck, stunning the raider. The raider stumbled, giving him enough room for Harry to kick the raider back into Carver's sword. Beside Carver, Aveline blocked a raider's axe with her shield whilst parrying a sword from another raider. She gave a mighty roar and swung her shield about, smashing the raiders away. Harry gave a low whistle in amazement, followed by a sympathetic wince as Aveline literally bulldozed a man into a large boulder.

"Ouch. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place," Harry muttered.

The small party quickly finished off the remaining raiders with little difficulty, eliminating them with the combined might of swords, shields, and spells. When it was done, the white sandy ground bubbled with the blood of dead raiders. Harry grimaced in disgust as he felt his boots sink in the bloody sand. He turned to Aveline who was watching Carver and Hawke looting the bodies of the raiders with distaste.

"Now what, mon capitan?"

"We go back to Keep and report to the captain. Hopefully I'll be able to pay you then," Aveline said.

* * *

"Read them and weep boys!"

Hawke shook his head in amusement as Harry continued to clean out several guardsmen out of their money. A guards-woman named Brennan was cackling in glee as she watched her fellow guardsmen being relieved of their week's savings.

"Hahaha! Fate's a bitch, isn't it Donnic!" Brennan called out.

Donnic merely groaned as Harry pocketed the money. Harry gave the guards a devious smile as he expertly shuffled the cards.

"Alright, next round boys. Who's in?"

Harry blinked and suddenly he was alone in a room with only Brennan standing next to him. Harry gaped in shock and turned to Brennan.

"I didn't know guards can move that fast."

Brennan chuckled. "Neither did I."

Outside the barracks, the pair heard the guard captain's voice roaring at Aveline. Harry stepped outside to see Aveline walking out of the office, confused and angry. Hawke turned to the guardian in confusion.

"That's funny. Shouldn't he be happy that the raiders are all gone?" Hawke asked.

"He should. I'm not sure why he's angry though," Aveline said. "I'm sorry about this Hawke. Hopefully there are some other jobs that can pay."

Hawke nodded and walked up to the poster board where all the jobs and notices were posted up.

"Aveline!"

Aveline and Hawke turned to see a guards-woman walk up to them with Harry behind her, smiling as cards danced in his hands.

"Brennan!"

"Thanks a lot Aveline!" Brennan said. "That route was to be mine. Lone patrol too. I would have been a goner."

"That route was yours?" Aveline asked. Brennan nodded.

"Yeah. Satchel retrieval. Now it's Donnic's route now," Brennan said. "Thanks again Aveline."

Aveline turned to Hawke with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Aveline asked. Hawke nodded.

"Someone's setting these guardsmen up," Hawke replied. Aveline nodded.

"Let's shadow Donnic's route tonight. Hopefully it'll remain quiet."

* * *

As Hawke and Aveline patrolled the streets of Lowtown that night, their friends were in Darktown searching for the Grey Warden. To put it accurately though, searching wasn't the best term for what they were doing. It was more akin to wandering the vast corridors of Darktown while Bethany attempted to prevent a fight between her brother and Harry. Varric was merely accompanying the group and was completely entertained by the conflict. However the situation was soon becoming serious when Carver threatened to report Harry to the Templars.

"What the hell is your problem with me Carver?" Harry roared.

"Is it wrong for me to protect my family from you?" Carver shot back. "You've done nothing but cause trouble ever since we've stepped foot here!"

"Protect your family from me?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. "I've helped your family countless of times since Ferelden!"

"We never needed your help!" Carver replied.

"I know but I do it because Garret is my friend and so is Bethany!" Harry said. "Don't let your foolish pride get in the way, Junior!"

Carver snarled and placed a hand on the sword slung on his back. Harry's eyes narrowed and he laid a hand on the knife at his belt.

"Carver, you pull that sword out and you'll find a dagger in your heart," Harry warned.

"I'll take my chances," Carver retorted.

"Carver! Harry! Stop this at once!" Bethany commanded. She stepped between the two and glared at them. Harry's anger melted away under Bethany's furious glare. However, Carver was matching his sister's stare.

"Get out of my way sister," Carver warned.

Bethany shook her head.

"Carver, be reasonable. We have no reason to be angry at Harry. He's helped us so many times and treats us like family," Bethany said calmly. "Don't be angry at him, brother."

Carver slowly nodded and let his hand go slack.

"Fine."

Bethany sighed in relief and turned to Varric.

"Perhaps its best if you lead the way while I keep a war from starting out between these two," Bethany said. Varric shook his head.

"Don't bother. We're here already," Varric replied.

Harry pushed open the door to see a mage standing over a boy while the boy's parents were looking over anxiously. Ethereal energy wafted from the boy's body, healing the ailments that were harming the boy. When the healer finished, the boy gave his relieved mother a wide smile. The healer stumbled but was helped back to his feet by the boy's father. Whispers of relief and gratitude were passed before the family left the healer. The healer seemingly ignored the small party. Carver was about to call out to the mage but the mage whirled about, his staff pointed at the small group.

"Who are you?" the mage demanded. "If you are with the Grey Wardens, I will not go back! The bastards made me get rid of Ser Pounce-a-Lot. Such a noble beast."

Harry nodded sagely. "I understand how you feel. Had a owl named Hedwig. Beautiful bird and my constant companion. I could say my thoughts out and not be judged. Such a tragic day when she died."

"Indeed," Anders said. "Poor Ser-Pounce-A-Lot helped me in the Deep Roads. Saved my life from a gemlock once."

"Ahem," Carver interrupted. "Speaking of the Deep Roads, do you have maps of them?"

"Maybe," Anders replied cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

"We're planning an expedition into the Deep Roads. We were hoping for maps so we can traverse those ruins without stumbling into any darkspawn hordes," Varric said.

Anders nodded. "I may have some maps around that would help you in this expedition."

"May we see them?" Bethany asked. Anders eyed her cautiously but visibly relaxed when she saw the mage's staff on her back.

"How about we make a deal," Anders said. "You do me a favor and I'll give you the maps."

Harry nodded. "Works for me."

"Just like that?" Carver asked, completely flabbergasted. Harry rolled his eyes and gave Carver a condescending look.

"Honestly, do you think an evil necromancer would open a clinic for the refugees and be saddened over a cat?" Harry asked. When no answer came from Carver's mouth, Harry grinned. "Thought so."

"Your trust is welcoming friend," Anders said. "The favor I wish to ask is to help a fellow mage escape the templars. He will be waiting for us in the Chantry at midnight."

"You're asking us to fight templars?" Bethany asked. "What if we're caught?"

Anders nodded solemnly. "I understand the risk. However this mage is to be made Tranquil, despite managing to pass the Harrowing."

"They can't do that!" Bethany exclaimed, horrified at such an act. Harry shook his head solemnly.

"Templars fear what they can't understand," Harry replied. "As such they cast amongst all mages as slavers, villains, monsters in waiting and that the Templars exist to restrain them. Like cattle for oxen. However what they fail to realize is that the more they treat mages as animals, caging them against their will, the more risk of a revolution will spread."

"I could not put it better myself," Anders said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry James Potter-Black," Harry said.

"Well met," Anders said. The healer turned back to the group as a whole. "Will you help me?"

Bethany bit her lip in uncertainty but she nodded. Carver sighed at her sister and nodded as well. Varric chuckled.

"I with you Blondie. This will make a good story to tell."

* * *

When the moon was in the middle of the sky, Varric guided the group to the grand building known as the Chantry. There, the faithful worship the Maker and his wife, the prophetess Andraste. Anders was waiting for them at the doorway, looking around worriedly for any Templars. Luckily, despite it being a clear night, there were no guards or Templars about. Anders smiled in relief when he saw the group hurry towards him.

"Thank the Maker. I wasn't sure you were going to help me," Ander said. "Let's hurry. Karl should be inside. Let me talk to him."

Harry nodded. "Varric, Bethany. Stay behind Carver and I. If I am to be captured Varric, take Bethany and Carver away. Run as fast as you can. Understand?"

"Leave you to be captured?" Bethany asked in horror. Harry nodded.

"I swore to Garret I would protect you," Harry said. "Varric, I'm trusting you with this."

Varric frowned at the enormous responsibility but nodded in agreement. "I'll keep her safe."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Anders whispered.

Anders pushed open the doors of the Chantry. They hurried up to the side stairs where a robed man was standing.

"Karl!"

"I was waiting for you," the man said. He turned about and Anders gaped in horror at the man.

"No."

All around them, doors opened and Templars came from the rooms. Karl looked at them blankly and pointed at Anders.

"This is the apostate, Anders."

Anders fell to the ground and smoke began to wisp about. He began to glow and erupted to his feet. Veins of blue criss-crossed his body as he glared angrily with piercing glowing eyes.

"You will never take another mage as you took him!" Anders roared in an unearthly voice.

The templars charged at the group. Harry quickly pulled out his staff and stabbed a knight through the chest. Harry then swung his staff, still with the templar impaled on his staff, and slammed the corpse into two others. All three bodies were sent crashing to the ground. Varric threw down a small flask, clouding him and Bethany behind a noxious smokescreen, and pulled Bethany away from the middle of the fight. When they were clear from any immediate danger, the pair rained arrows and spells upon the templars. Near Harry, Carver smashed the pommel of his greatsword into the helmet of a templar, stunning the templar briefly. Carver shoved the stunned man into his comrades before slamming his sword with so much force that it killed the stunned man and his two comrades while knocking three more off their feet. Harry turned to Anders watching the possessed man cast spells at an insane rate. Harry slipped past a templar's sword and to the templar's surprise, smashed his fist in between the templar's eyes. The knight stumbled back stunned before Harry blasted him away with magic. Harry turned around to see that the battle was finished with Anders slaying the last templar with a particularly nasty spell. As soon as the templar fell, the blue aura surrounding the mage fell away from Anders. Harry's head tilted in curiosity as the tranquil mage's eyes seemed to focus on Anders.

"Anders? Is it you? How?" Karl stammered. "It's like the Fade is within you."

"What was that?" Bethany asked.

"Are you some sort of abomination?" Carver asked suspiciously.

"No, something different," Anders replied.

"How are you speaking?" Harry asked. "Aren't the tranquil merely husks of flesh?"

"When you're tranquil, you forget your past life," Karl explained. "Anders! Please kill me before I forget again! I don't want to live as a templar's puppet!"

"Can't we let him live?" Bethany asked.

Anders shook his head. "When you're tranquil, it's like you are the walking dead. No will and your body completely at the will of others. It's as if your soul is gone. If I was tranquil, I would wish that someone would have the compassion to kill me."

"Please hurry!" Karl begged. "It's-!"

Before Karl could escape from the Fade, Harry's hand lit up in a greenish aura. To everyone's shock, Harry stabbed his hand into Karl's chest. Karl gasped in shock as he was stuck within the boundaries of the Fade and the real world. Harry turned to Anders with a solemn expression on his face.

"I've stopped the Fade from closing. Kill him now," Harry said. "Let him die a mage, Anders."

Karl gave a shuddering gasp and smiled as Anders pulled out his knife. He smiled at the two mages and nodded to Anders.

"Thank you."

Harry pulled his hand out. Immediately, Anders plunged his knife in Karl's chest, killing the man. He laid his friend gently on the ground and crossed the man's arms across his chest. Beside him, Harry muttered a small prayer whilst Carver comforted his sister. Varric shook his head in disgust before turning to Anders.

"We need to go before more templars come."

"Agreed," Anders muttered. "Besides, we have much to talk."

* * *

That night, Bethany stared up at the ceiling in her and her mother's room at the Hanged Man. She could not help but replay the conversation Harry and Anders had at the clinic when they returned back from the Chantry.

_**Flashback**_

_When they reached the clinic, Harry stopped the rest of the group from walking in. He turned to Varric and handed him a sovereign._

_"Drinks on me all night Varric. Make sure Carver and Bethany make it back at the tavern safely."_

_Varric nodded and tugged on Carver. "Let's go Junior! I'm not letting a free night of booze go to waste!"_

_"Oi let go of me dwarf!" _

_Carver's protests rained on deaf ears as the dwarf continued to tug Carver away. Bethany gave Harry a confused glance but hurried after Varric. Harry walked inside the inn and took a seat on the cot. Anders quickly locked the doors to the clinic and turned to face Harry. The normally jolly and merry look that adorned Harry's face was gone. Gone was the smiling rogue with the sparking green eyes and the quick tongue. No, here was a mage who had traversed many a long road and had seen too much death. Bethany shivered as Harry pulled out a knife and twirled it in his hands, waiting for Anders to speak. _

_"Who are you, Harry?" Anders asked bluntly. Harry chuckled but it was harsh and mocking, like a crow's cry._

_"I can ask you the same question, Anders," Harry shot back. "I recognize that spirit. Channeling the very essence of justice. Allowing it to host within you and become its host. An avatar of justice to the mages. Yet within yourself, the dark side that you wish to hold back has influenced justice. Corrupting, no. Changing him into vengeance."_

_Anders began to glow blue again before he repressed the spirit._

_"How?"_

_Harry gave Anders a long look before laughing. Yet this laughter was nothing like the merry laughter. It was full of pain and anguish as well as regret. _

_"I have walked within the Fade. Mind, body, and soul. To see the blessed land of dreams where imagination rules and the will of the mind is absolute! Preyed upon by demons and spirits as well as shades of mages forced to become tranquil! I've traversed the mountains near the legendary Golden City where the accursed Tevinter mages attempted to steal immortality, only to be cursed into darkspawn! To wander amidst ever-changing lands and to see nightmares of the tormented, the sorrows of mankind! That is what I have experienced!" Harry ranted. "The spirits and demons that roam the Fade are not the children of the Maker! They are the embodiment of hundreds of dreamers, wishes made with so much will they have achieved sentience! Happiness, Joy, Love, Honesty, Valor, Sacrifice! And demons of Lust, Hate, Wrath, Greed. Do you not understand, Anders? You host not one spirit the collective desires of many demanding justice upon their oppressors!"_

_Anders began to glow blue and wafts of smoke began to rise from his body. When Anders opened his eyes again, it was Justice that appeared._

_**"Who are you to say of what I am, mortal?"** Justice demanded. _

_In response, an aura of green magic enveloped Harry. His eyes began to glow green and Bethany could hear the song of a bird that bolstered her courage. Harry's eyes shone brighter than ever as greenish flames erupted around him._

**_"A mortal who has mastered an art that even spirits of virtue fear and the demons of vice crave! One that is immune to possession, corruption, and influence! I have mastered my mind, my will tempered by fire and darkness, and my heart hardened when needed. One who has seen the worst of mankind yet still sees the best within man. I forge my own path! So away with thee, spirit! Rest within your avatar! I have no qualms with ye nor your host!" _**

_Justice roared in anger before releasing its hold on Anders, residing deep within the man's consciousness. Anders slumped in his chair before stirring again. Harry sighed and released the magic around him. Anders blinked in confusion and held his head in pain._

_"Oh, what happened?" Anders whispered._

_"I had a little chat with Justice," Harry replied. _

_Anders nodded. "I heard everything that you said. Is it true what you spoke of?"_

_"Every word," Harry replied._

_"You were actually in the Fade?" Anders asked. "How?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"That is a story that I will keep to myself," Harry whispered. "For now, I bid farewell."_

_ Anders nodded. Harry strode away from healer and picked up the maps nearby. He wordlessly opened the door to see Bethany staring at him in shock and fear. Harry's eyes immediately dimmed in fear and pain at Bethany's deceit. _

_"You should not have seen that, Bethany." Harry whispered. _

_"But-!"_

_"Enough," Harry said harshly. "Let's find Carver and go back to the Hanged Man. I need to rest."_

**_End flashback._**

Bethany wiped the tears falling from her face. Harry had done nothing but help her and her family. And now she betrayed his trust. She cursed at her foolish self, wishing to take that single moment back.

"I'm sorry Harry," Bethany sobbed out. She fell asleep, repeating that phrase over and over until sleep took mercy upon her.

Outside of her door, Harry leaned hard against the wall and wiped a solitary tear down his face. He walked back to the bar and chugged a whiskey bottle as fast as he could, cursing himself for his stupidity as he blacked out.

* * *

**Woot, another chapter done! BTW, I've re-edited the first chapter a bit so you might want to reread it again. **

**As always, please review.**

**Peace! Oso1991**


	3. Resolving Old Favors and Beginning Anew

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age. Now lawyers leave me be before I set my imaginary army of throat-ripping rabbits as the nice white men in white drag me away in a very snug coat.  
**_

* * *

"So Bethany?"

"What now Isabela?"

The sultry pirate captain swaggered over to the young mage and slung an arm over her. Bethany grimaced at the smell of whiskey wafting from the temptress as she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"So, what's the story between you and Harry over there?"

"What do you mean?" Bethany stammered.

Isabela laughed loudly. "I see the way you and him look at each other. You can't hide it."

"There's nothing between Harry and I," Bethany said stubbornly. Isabela shook her head.

"If you're going to lie, lie better," Isabela admonished. "Why don't I ask Varric?"

"Isabela! No!"

"Oi! Varric!"

"What is it Rivaini?" the bard asked.

"Do you know what's the deal between our precious little girl here and our tall, dark, stranger with the dashing smile?" Isabela said.

"Hahaha! It's as big a mystery to me as well," Varric said. "I honestly have no idea. I've just been writing stories about them."

"Really?" Isabela replied, intrigued. "Let me see them."

To Bethany's mortification, the dwarf tossed over a small book to the pirate. The pirate guffawed in glee as she read aloud.

"And under a moonlit sky, the two mages kissed. Worlds apart they were; one a small town innocent mage eager to learn the mysteries of magic while her lover, a mysterious rogue happily imparting his knowledge of the outside world to a delighted pupil. Through their relation of master and apprentice, the forbidden love soon blossomed magically. Said apprentice's heart was aching, threatening to burst from excitement and lust through her bosom, barely restrained by a simple knot while her master's fingers danced across her body, eliciting sparks of electricity beneath his pupil's skin."

"ISABELA!"

"Ohoho, Varric. This is rich!" Isabela chortled. Before Bethany could snatch it, she put it securely in between her breasts.

"It's not as if I needed much help," Varric said. "Have you seen those two at the Hanged Man? They act like a married couple."

"Don't I know it," Isabela replied. "I find it cute how possessive your enigmatic crush is over you."

"Stop it Isabela," Bethany pleaded, completely mortified. "And how could you write that Varric?"

Varric chuckled. "It's not all me. Hawke wrote some pieces as well."

"MY OWN BROTHER?"

"I think we should stop teasing Sunshine over here Rivaini," Varric said. "She's so red that I'm scared it would burst."

"Fine, fine," Isabela relented. "Still she ought to snatch up that delicious piece of meat before I'm tempted to. Hmm, I wonder if I can persuade him to join Hawke and I during our nightly escapades."

Thump.

Varric and Isabela turned to see Bethany had fainted with a small trail of blood coming from her nose.

"Well shit," Varric muttered.

"Now what?"

"I'm finally back with the-," a voice called out. "Hey! What's wrong with Bethany?"

Varric and Isabela looked up to see Harry holding folded clothes. Isabela giggled.

"She caught wiff of one of Varric's smoke bombs and fainted," Isabela lied. "Why don't you bring her back to the Hanged Man while Varric and I walk around a bit?"

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he relented. He placed the clothes in his pack and scooped Bethany in his arms, making sure that she was secure in his arms before walking off. When he left, Isabela cackled in wicked glee while Varric merely shook his head.

"You're an evil woman Rivaini."

"And don't I know. Now, let's see if Bianca would enjoy a woman's touch."

"Never!"

* * *

"So you made our Aveline's the guard captain?" Harry asked.

Hawke nodded as he drained his mug. "That's right. Apparently the job of cleaning out the raiders at the coast revealed that the previous guard-captain was dealing with thieves. She was appointed Captain of the City Guards as a reward."

"Great. As if I need more reason to tread carefully around her," Harry muttered.

Hawke chuckled. "I can see that."

Harry refilled his mug before draining it.

"So, you know how stories get along right?" Harry asked, casually.

"Aye."

"Lately I've heard one that piqued my interest."

Hawke chuckled. "Let me guess, one's of Varric's tall tales?"

"Actually no. More like someone had a lovely night escapade in this bar," Harry said.

Hawke cleared his throat nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Well let me see if I can recall this correctly."

**_Flashback_**

_"So..what were we toasting to again?" Hawke slurred._

_"I..hic..hic..remember!" Harry said. "Something about breasts!"_

"_Like those?" Hawke asked, leering openly at Isabela._

_Isabela smirked and fluttered her eyes at Hawke. "Oh how sweet. Would you like a closer look my brave, strong warrior?"_

_"Who..hic..hic..wouldn't my lovely dusky goddess?" Hawke said, giving the temptress a smile._

_"Well then big boy," Isabela whispered. "Have a look."_

_Before either could react, Isabela untied her blouse, revealing her (ahem) talents. Harry stared for one second before fainting while Hawke reached out and began to squeeze. Isabela giggled and pulled Hawke closer to her face._

"_Up here for now. There's plenty of time for you to explore my lower places," Isabela said softly. _

_Hawke roughly grabbed Isabela and pulled her on the bar top, laying her on the stained wooden board. Hawke climbed on top of Isabela and kissed her roughly. Isabela giggled in lewd delight as she tore Hawke's clothes off. The rest of the night was spent on top of the bar, howls and shrieks of pleasure sounding through the empty tavern. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Erm, yes. Well, about that," Hawke said bashfully.

"You are so lucky that Varric woke our drunk asses up," Harry said. "Else your own mother would have seen the heir of her family naked with an ebony skinned seductress draped over him."

"I was drunk!" Hawke protested.

"That's not an excuse," Harry pointed out. "If I can't use that when I kissed Bethany in Lothering, you can't use it as an excuse for defiling my bar!"

"Shut up!"

"Ha! I win," Harry said smugly.

"Harry!"

Harry and Hawke turned to see Bethany coming down the stairs. She strode over behind the bar and poured herself a mug of butterbeer.

"What happened? I remember talking with Isabela and Varric then blacking out," Bethany asked. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine," Harry said. "You fainted for some reason. Do you remember what it was?"

Bethany blushed red and shook her head. "Of course not!"

"You do!" Harry protested. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Bethany screamed.

Harry chuckled. "So Hawke, are we finally going up to Sundermount?"

"In fact we are."

* * *

The trip up to Sundermount was a rather easy hike. However during the whole trip, Harry was on edge, glancing nervously at the dark trees that lined the pathways up to the mountain. Carver kept smirking at Harry's uneasiness while Bethany and Hawke were worried. Harry could laugh and shrug off troubles that would make soldiers shriek in fright. What were hidden in those trees that made Harry uneasy?

"Spiders!"

Hawke and Bethany turned to see Carver charging forward towards a large group of spiders nearly the size of a mabari. Hawke cursed at his brother's foolishness and raced off after him. Bethany began to send bolts of magic towards the spiders, careful not to hit either of her brothers as they used their blades to hack and slash at the arachnids. A large fireball flew and smote several spiders, nearly scorching Carver. Carver looked up angrily to see Harry on a ridge casting bolt after bolt upon the spiders. He growled in annoyance, taking his aggression out on a nearby spider. Several feet away, Hawke gasped as a black poisonous spider pounced on him. He grunted as he used the length of his sword to keep the drooling fangs from stabbing into him. He mustered his strength and with an almighty heave, pushed the spider off of him. Before the spider could recover, he whipped out his dagger and stabbed it in the head. The spider made a piteous squeal but was silenced quickly. Hawke turned around to see another spider sneaking upon his brother. He pulled his dagger from the spider's corpse and flicked it at the sneaking spider. Carver yelped in surprise as a knife nearly missed him and turned to see his brother with his arm outstretched.

"What was that for?" Carver roared.

Hawke merely pointed behind Carver. Carver turned and saw a spider thrashing on the ground with a knife imbedded deeply within its head. Carver glared back at his brother, annoyed. He slammed his blade into the spider's head, impaling it on the ground.

Between the four of them, the spiders were quickly slaughtered. Harry approached the poisonous spider's body and began to extract the spider's glands. He carefully sliced open the spider's mandibles and was delicately removing the poisonous glands when a kick to the side interrupted him. The spider's fang punctured his hand allowing the spider's venom to spill into his hand. Harry hastily sliced open his hand allowing the blood to pool out. He began to suck at the wound rapidly, hoping to remove the venom from his hand. As he did, he saw Carver smirking at him.

"Watch your blade, Harry," Carver said, snidely.

In response, Harry spat the poisonous blood into Carver's face. Carver roared in pain as the diluted venom blinded his eyes. Harry swigged strong ale in his mouth to sterilize his mouth while Bethany hurried over to her brother.

"#$#!#$%^%$#!" Carver shouted as he rubbed his eyes, inadvertently hurting himself more.

"Stay still Carver!" Bethany admonished. "I need you to open your eyes so I can wash off the venom."

As Bethany treated Carver, Hawke strode over to where Harry was extracting venom.

"Was that really necessary?" Hawke asked. Harry shrugged.

"Little annoyance almost cost us 50 silvers," Harry muttered. "Coterie pays well for this stuff."

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "You deal with the Coterie?"

"More like we have a mutual agreement. They leave the Hanged Man alone and I won't report their hideout to the Templars-Commander Meredith on the day lyrium shipments come in," Harry replied.

"Still, spitting venom in Carver's eye?"

"He had it coming. Besides, he's making a big deal over it. He'll be fine with some water," Harry said.

Hawke turned to see Carver making a beeline towards Harry and quickly stepped in front of his brother.

"Easy there Carver."

"How can you say that when he spat poison in my eyes?" Carver demanded.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen," Harry called out. "It wasn't nearly enough concentrated to burn your eyeballs out. Just enough to cause tears, you little pussy."

"Get out of my way brother," Carver growled. "I'll teach that little shite a lesson he'll never forget!"

"ENOUGH CARVER!" Hawke roared.

Carver stopped and glared angrily at his brother, outraged at him.

"You're defending him? Whatever happened to blood being thicker than water?" Carver asked.

"It's not about me betraying you. It's about you trying to kill the same person who's helped us ever since we escaped Lothering. He saved your life if you remember it. He saved Bethany's life as well. Now stop this madness before I make you."

Carver raised his arm, reaching for his blade. However, he faltered when his eyes met his brother's glare.

"Don't be foolish brother. I'm still the stronger one in this family," Hawke whispered.

Carver froze for a moment but after a long, tense moment, he lowered his arm.

"Lead on then, brother."

* * *

They soon reached the Dalish camp which was situated at the middle of Sundermount. Two Dalish hunters were standing guard and raised their bows at them wat the sight of the four travellers.

"Hold shem, we don't take kindly to your kind here," one of the hunters said.

"We're here because we have business with your Keeper," Hawke said.

"Hm. So you are the ones the Keeper spoke of?" the other hunter said. "I thought you'd be dalish as well."

"Enter then but be about your business quick," the first hunter said.

Hawke nodded and led the group into the camp. The camp was nothing more than a clearing with the borders marked out by a ring of carts. Inside the camp Dalish ran about freely though there were stares of suspicion and fear when the spotted a human in their camp. Some of the Dalish gave outwardly hostile glares at the company. Harry and Hawke ignored the stares and glares but Bethany was nervous. She hurried over to Harry's side and leaned over to him.

"Why do they hate us?" Bethany whispered. "I understand city elves but why do these Dalish hate us?"

"Long ago the Dalish used to have a huge kingdom that dominated Thedas. When humans came to this land though, humans quickly overtook the kingdom. They tore down the Dalish castles, burned their culture away, and enslaved the people for so long that many of the Dalish forget who they are. These elves are not violent by nature unlike humans or resistant like the dwarfs," Harry explained. "To these Dalish that managed to retain a sliver of their culture and identity, we are only a reminder of how cruel our race can be, even to this very day."

"That's so sad," Bethany said. "Do they really see all humans like that?"

"Not all elves are like that but a great many do," Harry whispered back. "It's one of the greatest sins of humanity."

Hawke stepped towards an elderly elf who was waiting for them by a campfire. Though she had seen many years, her eyes were still as bright as a maiden in her youth but tempered by the harshness of the world.

"Keeper Marethari?"

"That is what they call me human," Marethari. "How can I help you?"

"We were sent here to deliver you this," Hawke said. He held out an amulet towards the Keeper. Marethari looked at the amulet in surprise before pushing it back.

"You will need to go up to the top of Sundermount. I shall send my First to guide you there," Marethari said. "However when you go back, I ask that you take her with you."

"That's odd?" Carver piped up. "Why would you send your daughter with us back to Kirkwall? Surely she would be safer here amongst the Dalish."

"The First is not my daughter but my apprentice," Marethari said. "And she has requested this despite my efforts."

Hawke nodded and tipped his head in thanks. "Thank you Keeper."

They strode up the path the Keeper had pointed out. It wasn't long until they saw an elf crouched down with wisps of magic coming from her hands. They stood watching her, curious as to what the elf was doing. However Carver coughed, alerting her of their presence. She leaped to her feet and pointed her staff at them in alarm before relaxing.

"Oh hello. Or is it greetings. I'm not sure which it is seeing that I haven't had much contact with your people. Not that it's bad or anything but I want to apologize if I do anything rude. And I'm rambling again, aren't I," the elf said. "I'm Merrill."

Hawke gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Merrill. I'm Hawke and when greeting people, humans usually shake hands."

Merrill smiled widely and happily shook Hawke's hand.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you as well, Hawke," Merrill said excitedly. "Who are the other people?"

"Behind me are my sister, Bethany, my brother, Carver, and my friend Harry," Hawke said, not looking back.

Merrill peered behind Hawke before looking back at him in confusion.

"I'm confused. I only see two people."

Hawke turned to see Carver and Bethany. Hawke groaned and palmed his face.

"Oh no, did I say something wrong?" Merrill asked.

"No Merrill," Bethany replied. "It's just that our friend Harry is..."

"Absolutely crazy?" Carver interjected.

"NO!" Bethany responded. "Just unique."

"Get away you beasts! Help! They're after me lucky charms!"

Everyone turned to see Harry rushing down the mountains with what appeared to be a mass of white deer gracefully chasing after Harry. Harry conveniently tripped in front of the group. The deer began searching through Harry's pockets and appeared to be happily eating several golden cubes to Harry's despair. Merrill squealed in delight as she threw her arms over one of the deer's neck.

"Our halla! I was sure we would lose them when the spiders attacked our camp!" Merrill said delightedly. "What a stroke of luck!"

Harry sprang to his feet and pointed angrily at the deer.

"Evil beasts! Devouring the sacred lucky charms! I shall have your head!" Harry roared. "Prepare to die."

Before Harry could say anymore, Bethany yanked his ear eliciting yelps of pain from the unfortunate wizard. She dragged him away from a thoroughly confused Merrill who continued to pet the pale deer.

"Who was that?" Merrill asked.

"That was Harry," Hawke said. He shot a look at his brother, warning him to keep silent. "He's unique."

Merrill smiled and nodded. "He seems very lively. I hope I don't insult him."

"You won't," Carver said dryly.

* * *

"Merrill, I have a question."

"What is it? I hope I can answer it."

"Why is it that whenever magic is involved, why must they have guardians such as statues, darkspawn, or corpses? Why can't magic use guardians like butterflies and rabbits?"

"Ooooh, good question. I have no idea. Probably because no one's ever thought of it."

"I remember one back in my homeland. The Rabbit of Caerbannog. Deadliest guardian I've ever laid eyes on. More terrifying than me own nanny's undergarments and as ferocious as-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND SHOOT A FIREBALL FOR MAKER'S SAKE!"

Harry blew a raspberry at Hawke before firing a bolt of lightning to a nearby corpse. The corpse exploded and jumped to electrocute another corpse. Harry winked at Merrill and let fly an impressive amount of spells that rained down upon the horde of corpses and shades they were facing. At the forefront of the horde, Hawke's eyes widened when his blade snapped. He ducked a shade's grasp and picked up a nearby battleaxe. Without missing a beat, he smashed the haft of the axe in a shade's eye before spinning around, splitting everything around him in half. He ducked an abomination's claw and raised his axe high, sending it crashing down upon the monster's skull. Carver stumbled as Hawke's mighty blow shook the ground. He managed to recover his footing in time to block a corpse's blade. He kicked the rotted skeleton to the ground, grinding its skull into dust with his boot. He then ripped off the corpse's arm and used it to swat a shade, stunning it long enough for Carver to impale it on his sword.

"HELP!"

Everyone turned to see Bethany surrounded by shades and one of them holding onto her staff, preventing her from casting spells.

"BETHANY!"

An armored green tank smashed into the shades, knocking them away from Bethany. On closer inspection, it was Harry covered in thick slabs of rock, held aloft by Harry's magic. Harry viciously stabbed one shade in the face with his staff's blade and punching another one in the face. Merrill quickly sent a powerful bolt of energy the froze the shade before causing it to explode violently and taking two other shades near it.

Carver rushed over to his sister helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright sister?"

"I'm fine Carver. Thank you," Bethany said.

"Are you sure?" Carver asked.

Hawke chuckled at Bethany's annoyed expression. "She can knock a grown Templar off his feet, armored of not. She'll be fine Carver."

Carver nodded reluctantly. He turned around to see Harry holding a shade up by the throat. To everyone's shock, the shade began to shriek as veins of green magic began to crisscross the cursed spirit.

"NO! Leave it alone!"

Hawke turned to see Merrill sprint towards Harry and tug at his arm, trying to stop him. Harry ignored her and continued to torture the shade. To Merrill's horror the shade gave a piercing shriek before bursting into ashes.

"How could you? A shade it may be but it never deserved to be tortured!" Merrill screamed at Harry. She flinched when Harry turned to her, his eyes glowing bright green and smoke wafting from his body.

**"I will not stand by and have another person taken away from me! Not while I have the power to do so!"**

Hawke stepped towards Harry trying to placate his friend.

"Calm down Harry. Bethany is fine," Hawke said softly. "We're all fine."

Harry did not respond but the greenish aura about him faded. The slabs of rock protecting him fell to the ground as he reverted back into the mortal world. He shuddered as the magic wore off, leaving a cold chill running down his back.

"It's alright Harry," Hawke whispered. "Bethany's fine."

Harry nodded and gave his friend a weak smile.

"Thanks Hawke," Harry replied. "Sorry about that."

Hawke laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked his friend in the eye.

"We were all scared. Thanks for saving Bethany, you drunken abomination."

Harry grinned and gave Hawke a light punch to the shoulder.

"Don't get all wishy-washy on me now Hawke. You know I hate that."

Hawke chuckled and turned to Merrill who was staring at Harry with confused and fascinated eyes.

"You alright there Merrill?" Hawke asked.

"What are you?" Merrill asked.

Harry smirked and gave the young elven apprentice a wink.

"I'm one of a kind."

* * *

"Well this is a problem."

"That's an understatement," Carver muttered.

Hawke nodded in agreement. In front of them was a blue barrier that blocked the pathway up to the Sundermount peak. Normally Carver would have just pushed through it but a thrown stone by Bethany showed that the barrier would cause even rocks to burst into flames, much to Carver's surprise and relief.

"Can you do something about this Harry?" Hawke asked.

Harry shrugged. "I have some. However I think our elven Keeper soon-to-be may have a way. Right?"

Merrill didn't respond but instead walked up to the barrier. To Bethany's surprise and horror, Merrill slit her palm and allowed several drops of blood to spill out at the barrier. The barrier glowed brightly before fading away, much like a mist.

"That was blood magic," Bethany said. "You summoned a being from the Fade. Are you mad?"

Carver and Hawke stiffened in shock and suspicion. Merrill nodded but waved her hands, hoping to explain.

"Yes it was and it summoned a spirit that got rid of the barrier for us," Merrill said. "It helped us."

"While it did help us," Hawke said cautiously. "Demons don't continue helping out."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I find dealing with demons easier than dealing with spirits."

Merrill smiled at the unexpected support she found in Harry. However, Bethany looked at Harry ins shock and fear.

"Are you mad Harry?" Bethany exclaimed. "Dealing with demons is never a good thing!"

Harry chuckled. "Demons do offer bargains at a price. However if you can outwit them at their own game, their honor as a demon will force them to concede."

Harry then turned to Merrill, completely somber.

"However you should not practice blood magic or deal with demons," Harry said.

Merrill frowned. "Why not? Apparently you do so many times!"

"First of all, you do not have the tongue of a Marauder," Harry explained. "You are much too innocent and trusting to be dealing with demons. And lastly, you do not understand the magic involved with blood magic."

"And you expect me to believe you know more?" Merrill challenged.

Harry chuckled darkly. "I know much more than I ever wished to know."

Before anyone could speak up, Harry turned to Hawke and made a grandiose bow in his direction.

"I believe the way is clear oh great leader," Harry muttered. "Lead the way, Hawke."

Hawke nodded but eyed Harry.

"Someday, you will need to tell me the entire truth."

Hawke's eyes met Harry's as the merry look vanished, replaced by a harsh and piercing glare. Hawke continued to meet his stare for several moments until Harry gave a slight tilt of his head.

"When I feel that you're ready."

Hawke walked through the gateway to a large clearing. The clearing was located on top of an rocky outcropping overlooking the mountain. At the end of the rock was a small alter that was still lit. Strange considering the strong winds and rains a mountain receives. However he shook his head and ignored such thoughts as he followed Merrill towards the alter. Merrill laid the amulet Flemeth had given him and placed on the alter. She then muttered several words as she channeled magic into the amulet. The amulet glowed and shook briefly before settling back down onto the alter.

From the amulet, purple mist appeared and swirled about the alter. The mist coalesced into a solid form revealing the smiling form of Flemeth, smirking as she surveyed the area around her. Her smile only grew wider as she laid eyes on Hawke and Harry, the latter giving the elderly witch a mocking smile.

"Well, well, well. I half expected my amulet to be sold to some merchant," Flemeth said.

"We wanted to but the merchant we sold it to burst into flames," Harry piped up. "Not exactly good for business."

Hawke hid his chuckle. "I made a promise and I kept it. However, why didn't you tell me I was to be transporting you?"

"And what would you do if I had?" Flemeth asked. "Would you still have denied me if I refused safe passage to you and your family?"

Hawke glared at the witch but shook his head, much to Flemeth's satisfaction. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"You see, this is why I do the negotiations," Harry said jokingly. "You're too honest. Not that is bad or anything but you need a sharp tongue when dealing with these conniving and scheming folks. Especially the plotting ones. Got to look out for the plotting people."

Flemeth let out an amused laugh. "The Elixir of the Eclipse Fox would be a rare potion I would make, should I be able to cut off your tongue."

"Try it and as soon as you drink it, you'll be speaking dirty limericks non-stop," Harry replied.

"I shall concede to your wit, this time young rogue," Flemeth said smoothly. "We have other guests."

She turned to Merrill who was still bowing to the witch.

"Now who are you, little one? The Keeper's first I assume?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes, I am," Merrill said. "It's an honor to meet to, asha bellenar."

"Tell me child," Flemeth asked. "How much do you know of me?"

"Not much to be honest," Merrill admitted.

Flemeth sighed. "Then why do you bow so easily? Stand straight."

Flemeth then turned to Hawke and smiled at him.

"So young warrior, what do you intend to do?"

Hawke shrugged. "To be honest, I hope to take care of my family."

Flemeth chuckled. "Such an innocent yet noble goal. Ye that may not be possible."

She turned around and looked at the vast expanse that she was facing.

"You and the young mage are at the peak of a mountain where every action you take will cause ripples. Beware of what you walk young ones, for your actions will effect many."

"So what would you do?" Hawke asked.

Flemeth laughed. "Why do as I do. Change into a dragon!"

"Personally I prefer an owl," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well farewell Flemeth and fortunes keep you," Hawke said.

"Don't fall in a lake!" Harry said cheerfully.

Flemeth smiled. "And to you as well young warrior for you will need them."

She then turned to Harry, grinning evilly at the mage. "As for you, keep well for I will use your tongue one day."

The wind began to pick up drastically, causing dust and debris to start flying. Everyone shielded their eyes to protect from the dust and the dirt. When the wind calmed, they looked about, only to see that they were back at the foots of Sundermount. Only the harsh laughter of Flemeth was heard in the winds that swirled about them before it vanished.

* * *

"The city is so busy and there are so many people," Merrill said completely amazed. "However-."

She turned a sad eye at the place commonly referred to as the Alienage. In this small shabby area, the elves were forced to live here in order to escape the discrimination of the humans and dwarfs around the city. Hawke understood the pain that Merrill felt. Being the apprentice of a Keeper of a free elf tribe, she knew how far her people fell. Now to see these elves in the Alienage and how bad they were forced to live, it amazed Hawke that she had not broken down crying. Still she gave Hawke and the others a worried look as she gave them a brave smile.

"I know this is where we part ways but someday, not now I mean. But someday, will you visit me?" Merrill asked.

Bethany gave Merrill a wide smile and hugged her, much to the surprise of the elf. "Of course we will, Merrill. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Only because you used that you-kicked-my-puppy tone of voice with me," Harry replied. He winced as Bethany stomped on his toe, glaring at him. "What?"

Hawke chuckled and turned to Merrill. "I promise I'll visit you."

Merrill smiled and blinked a tear of happiness away.

"Thank you all."

* * *

A week after the Sundermount trip, Harry and Bethany were serving up drinks while Varric was teaching Merrill about the city, much to Isabela's amusement when she wasn't flirting with Hawke. Carver and Anders were singing drunken songs with a group of Fereldens, much to the amusement of many and the ire of Aveline.

To Harry's surprise, Bethany kissed Harry on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

Bethany just gave him a wink and a smile.

"I'm just in a good mood today," Bethany said.

Harry surveyed the bar again, seeing his friends enjoying their time at the Hanged Man.

"I can see why."

The mood suddenly shifted as Isabela tackled Hawke over the bar. Clothes and daggers began to fly out from behind the bar, much to Aveline's and Bethany's horror.

"Hawke! Isabela! Don't do that right here!" Bethany called out.

"You pirate whore!" Aveline roared. "Get out from there!"

From the other side of the bar, Merrill craned over to see what the ruckus was about.

"I'm curious bout what's happening over there Varric? Is that some sort of human greeting?"

"In a way Daisy," Varric said patiently. "That is called a bar fight!"

"GARRETT!"

"Isabela, give me my pants!"

"Oh come now Hawke, you know you love it!"

"Have some decency!"

"Turn around prude."

"Slattern!"

"Language!"

"Whore!"

"My pants!"

"No not the mead!"

"Ooh I-de-di-de-di-de-di-dee-di-dee-di!"

"Maker have mercy!"

"Oh my Hawke, you've been holding out on me!"

"No, not there Isabela!"

"That's it, get out there right now!"

"No, wait! Aveline!"

From his bar stool, Harry sighed as he watched the Hanged Man fly into chaos. Aveline trying to kill a half-naked Isabela. Bethany blindly searching for shelter. Her brother running about, desperately using a barrel lid as he chased Isabela for his pants. Merrill watching intently at the scene with Varric doing his best trying to explain in the gentlest words possible. All of this while Anders and Carvers were belting out filthy tunes at the top of their lungs.

"And I was supposed to be the crazy one here!"

* * *

**Wow. Such a long time since I've updated. Between the trip to Hawaii, my keyboard breaking down, and being incredibly burnt, I'm surprised I was able to finish this chapter. Soo long! But as always-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace! Oso1991  
**


	4. How A Day Becomes A Night to Remember

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Dragon Age, or Monty Python. They are owned by lucky sons of mabaris. However I do own a bag of manure and will not hesitate to fling it at any lawyer that approaches me._**

* * *

"Reeepeeent! Reeeepeeeent! For the end is near!"

"Would you stop that?"

"Fine. Doom! DOOM! DOOOOM!"

"And that as well?"

"Fine. E-!"

"Enough!"

Hawke sighed while Fenris and Harry were squabbling behind him. Anders was beside Hawke, struggling not to laugh as Harry mocked Fenris about his broody attitude concerning life in general. Still, Hawke mused, Fenris had it coming at times with his rather prejudiced views on mages in general.

From what he gleaned from Fenris and was explained by Harry, Fenris was a slave of a Tevinter magister. According to Harry, mages in Tevinter were given free reign since its founding and were practically nobility, able to do anything they wished. Slavery was common practice there and were treated like the mages used slaves as fuel and ingredients for their experiments, especially in blood magic. Fenris was one of those experiments. His master, Denerius, had grafted pure lyrium into his skin, allowing the elf the ability to phase through objects at will. Despite the great ability, Fenris despised it as due to the pain, he had lost every memory he had before the procedure.

However, Fenris' views on mages often caused him to clash against Anders and Harry. His first conversation with Bethany was a disaster as it caused the poor girl to burst into tears of shame for being a mage. Harry had taken offense and slugged the elf, creating a fist fight between the two. The resulting fist fight was in Varric's words, a fight of the ages, as the two brawled their way through Kirkwall. They fell into Darktown, slugged their way into Lowtown, wrestled to the docks, threw each other all the way up into Hightown, careened into the Chantry, and fought their way into the Viscount's Keep. To most of the men, it was a grand old sight as the two threw every weapon imaginable and used every dirty tactic in an titanic clash to overwhelm each other. Crates were crushed, barrels bashed, stalls and vendors' wares were used in the battle. Even a passing chicken was used. Harry had grabbed it in Lowtown and used the poor animal as a club against Fenris. It was so much of a spectacle that the city guards and Templars were hard pressed to stop the fight due to the sheer destruction Fenris and Harry caused and the eager mob of spectators following the two, Varric and Isabela leading the mob. Seneschal Bran was pulled into the fight when he attempted (feebly) to stop the fight. The end result was the poor noble stuck in the middle of the two proud fighter as they attempted to bash each other with their perspective weapons (a pig's head and a shoe). It finally came to an end when with an audible blow using a ham hock, Harry smote Fenris across the temple on the stairs of the Viscount's Keep. The silence was deafening as Fenris' body slumped and he fell to the ground with an audible thud.

Aveline ordered the guards to arrest the two, much to the crowd's displeasure, and had thrown the two into separate cells. After a night, the two were released due to popular demand of the people who had viewed the two as heroes. Viscount Dumar had the two released and were both fined heavily. Still the story of "The Drunkard's Brawl" was repeatedly told by Varric to crowds of eager listeners many a night and had become a myth to the inhabitants of Kirkwall.

Currently the four of them were searching around the Wounded Coast for the viscount's missing son, Seamus. Said son had apparently befriended a Qunari and often wandered the coast with him.

"Boom! Shakalaka! Shazam!"

"What are you doing?" Fenris asked.

Harry gave Fenris an annoyed glare.

"You're brooding and your aura is contaminating everyone. I'm fighting it off. So be grateful!" Harry replied. "Now where was I? Oh right! Whoooooo-!"

"You are by far the most annoying mage I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Fenris grated. "I despise you even more than that accursed abomination standing next to you."

"Thank you," Harry said. He turned to Anders who was snickering. "You owe me three silvers."

Anders nodded and turned to his pack. Inside the pack was a small kitten, staring at the mage with adorable eyes that made Anders melt at such cuteness and innocence.

"Serrah Meowser, will you fetch me my purse?"

"Meow."

"There's a good kitty."

Hawke groaned as he took another look at his group. Fenris and Harry bickering. Anders fawning over his new tabby, Serrah Meowser. He palmed his face while the bard snickered at Hawke's ire.

"Why can't I ever meet normal people?"

"Bit ironic you call yourself normal, Hawke," Varric replied, snickering at the glare Hawke passed his way.

* * *

As Hawke and Harry were rescuing the viscount's son, Bethany and her group were in Hightown searching for a job. Between their small group of rogues, warriors, and apostates, they had amassed an impressive amount of coin. Still it wasn't enough for Bartrand's expedition yet so they continued looking for work.

"Sebastian, stop this!"

Bethany turned to see an archer posting a job onto the Chantry board much to the distress of the mother next to him. Despite her caution with the Chantry, she approached the scene, listening in on the conversation.

"As one of the faithful, you cannot do this! The Chantry does not condone murder!"

"What happened to my family was murder! I cannot let this stand!" Sebastian replied coldly. "I will show these assassins that there is nowhere for these murderers to hide!"

The chantry mother ripped the page off the board as the archer walked away.

"Sebastian!"

Twang. Thud.

The chantry mother looked in shock at the arrow pinning the notice onto the board. The archer then left without a word, walking past Bethany. Bethany walked up to the Chantry board and took the notice, much to the displeasure of the mother. She read it aloud for the benefit of Merrill.

"Reward for the head of each Flint Company mercenary in the Kirkwall vicinity," Bethany read.

"The Flint Company?" Aveline asked. "Nasty bunch of cutthroats. They're one of the groups Jevan was bribed by. I'm sure no one will miss them."

"Why will no one miss them?" Merrill asked naively. "Is it because they're bad people?"

"Yes Merrill," Aveline replied.

"I'm sure no one will object to this job?" Bethany asked. "What do you think Carver?"

"It's a good job sister," Carver replied. "And hopefully an easy one."

"Isabela, what do you think?" Bethany asked.

"That archer lad. I wonder if he would purify me with his holy arrow?"

"ISABELA!"

"What? He is the strapping young lad," Isabela replied innocently. Bethany and Carver shook their heads while Aveline shot Isabela a disgusted look, muttering "whore" under her breath.

"How my brother is attracted to you is beyond me," Bethany muttered. "Let's just get going."

* * *

After retrieving the viscount's son to the Qunari, the five adventurers traveled up to the Wounded Coast due to a message simply from "A Friend".

"So we're traversing miles away from Kirkwall to an undisclosed location that no one except your friend knows about and you are not worried?" Varric asked Hawke. "This is a set-up if I ever saw one."

"Indeed, we could be targeted by mages at any time," Fenris stated, glancing at Anders. Anders saw his glare and frowned.

"Or templars more likely," Anders replied.

"Will you calm down," Harry commented. "Besides I doubt the templars would be this discreet. They would simply barge into the hovels we all live in with their shiny shields demanding us to be executed or Tranquil."

"Harry's right, it's either a band of mercenaries or just a person wanting to meet us here for a job," Hawke replied calmly. "I can already see someone waiting for us."

When the group came closer, the figure waiting for them turned out to be a templar. The templar stood up and waved at Hawke politely, ignoring the two obvious mages traveling with him.

"Serrah Hawke, last we met, you showed kindness to mages. I hope that you will do the same now," Thrask said.

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked.

"There is a group of apostates here in these caves. I wish for them to surrender peacefully but they have shown they attack Templars on sight. Though I had hoped to keep this civil, if Templar reinforcements come, it will be a blood bath," Thrask explained.

Hawke nodded. "Of course I'll help."

Thrask sighed in relief. "Then I wish you luck."

The five of them entered the cave. However it was not long until they were discovered by an apostate. The apostate quickly summoned the undead corpses using blood magic. Corpses of dead men holding rusted weapons quickly rushed at Hawke and the others. Fenris and Hawke smashed into the nearest clump of corpses, sending a couple flying. Fire and lightning from Anders and Harry caused the corpses to be blasted back or staggered. Arrows flew down upon the corpses like rain that caused corpses to be stuck to the ground, allowing them to be easy targets for Hawke and Fenris. Hawke quickly slew the blood mage, cleaving the apostate in half, dispelling the magic and allowing the corpses to finally rest.

They traversed further in to discover a large cavern where the apostates were hiding. They were huddled around a man who was imbuing some magic around his followers. As they got closer, the man realized that they were not alone and shouted in warning.

"They're here! The Templars have found us!"

Hawke held his hands up, trying to placate the apostate, Decimus. "We're not here to harm you. We just want to talk."

"He is," Anders said. "Calm down."

"Decimus, please calm down. They are not Templars," a woman near the elderly mage said. The mage shook his head stubbornly.

"They are the same, despite the differences in shield! We shall not go back to Circle where they fear us!" Decimus roared as magic swirled about him. "And if they try, the dead shall rise to fight them!"

Before anyone could react, Harry picked up a rock from the ground. He used magic to propel the stone at breakneck speed to the apostate. The stone hit Decimus in the crotch, causing the man to let off an ear-piercing shriek. Varric quickly shot an arrow, pinning the mage subduing the enchanter. However the blood magic that the mage had started was not finished. The magic literally drained the mage dry before letting Decimus' drained corpse fall to the ground.

Harry prodded the fallen body of Decimus, an apostate and a blood mage to boot. He shook his head at the fallen corpse.

"If mages really want to be free, using a power like blood-magic only strengthens the Templars' reasons for locking them up," Harry said sadly. "What do you think Hawke?"

"I thought it was incredibly easy to take down a blood mage," Hawke said neutrally. "Then again, a magically banished stone to the gonads would stop anyone."

"Quite the vile and evil tactic I might add," Varric piped up.

"Indeed. But nothing the magister did not deserve, I'm sure," Fenris replied.

"Something we can all agree, surprisingly," Anders said.

"Meow."

"Even Serrah Meowser thinks so as well," Anders said. "Aren't you a smart kitty?"

An apostate ran up to them and looked sadly at the corpse.

"Oh Decimus, why did you have to resort to blood magic," the apostate said ruefully. She then turned to Hawke.

"So what will you do to us now?"

"A templar by the name of Thrask is waiting outside for you to surrender. He gives his word that you shall not be harmed if you give yourselves up," Harry said.

The apostate shook her head. "And you believe him? As a fellow apostate yourself, you cannot believe the lies the templars spout."

"And as a mage, you should have known better than to resort to blood magic," Anders replied.

"Still she has a point," Hawke muttered. "If we do turn her in, despite Thrask's best intentions, the templars will indeed punish them severely. Kirkwall is not known to be gentle to mages."

"So what do you intend to do?" Fenris asked.

"We'll tell Thrask the truth. The blood mages died in the caves," Hawke said. Anders and Harry grinned whilst Fenris frowned.

"Is it right to be so lenient?" Fenris asked. "I doubt the mages would be so gentle if the tables were turned."

"These mages are fugitives from their Templar overlords," Harry said. "Is it so strange that they would fight for their freedom, much like you have against your own master?"

Fenris could not respond to Harry's question and sighed bitterly. "Then let us go, before I regret it."

The small party traversed through the cave's entrance where Thrask was waiting patiently with an apostate, Alain, who had surrendered himself to the templar's mercy. However Thrask was not alone. With him was another party of templars, led by an irate lieutenant. This templar that was not so pleased at the fact that Alain was the only apostate that Thrask had with him.

"Thrask, I know that you are soft on the mages! Maker help me, I will find these apostates and have them tranquil by the evening!" the templar raged. He then turned to Hawke and the others. "Who are you?"

"Who are we?"

Everyone turned to Harry who by some hidden art had managed to replace his normally subdued clothes to garishly bright red and gold robes, emblazoned with a very ornate symbol.

"I am Monsieur Guy Du Escargot of ze Lusignie family," Harry proclaimed in a very thick Orlesian accent. "We 'ave been ordered to Kirkwall by 'er Divine Grace from Orlais to 'elp with ze apostates running amock in zis pigsty of a city, you son of a silly person!"

"I beg your pardon!" Ser Kerras sputtered.

Hawke, Anders, and Varric struggled not to laugh as Harry continued with his ridiculous persona whilst insulting the templar.

"You 'eard me you Kirkwalling Pig-dogs! We 'ave killed all of ze apostates inside except for one 'oo fled out ze back!" Harry said. "Now run along before 'e gets away! Go and do your kiiinigit duties!"

"Who are you to speak to us so rudely?" Kerras demanded.

"I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed food trough wiper! I fart in your general direction. Your muzzer was a hamster and your father smelt of ELDERBERRIES!"

"How dare you-!"

"Now go away before I taunt you a second time!"

"Despite the insults, we need to move if we're going to catch the apostate," Thrask said diplomatically.

Ser Kerras grit his teeth but nodded. "I thank you for your assistance."

As the templars left, Harry continued to lay insults to the templars, blowing a ridiculous raspberry in between outrageous insults. Hawke and Varric were gasping for breath, leaning against the cave entrance. Fenris had an amused smile on his face while looking down on Anders. Anders was crying in laughter, thrashing on the ground in merriment.

"I cannot believe that worked."

Harry turned to see the young mage that had tried to persuade Decimus to leave. She turned to Harry with amazed eyes.

"To think that you would be the people to help us, I thank the Maker," she said. She handed Harry her staff. "Please take it as a token of my thanks."

"Where will you go?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere far from Kirkwall. Hopefully Ferelden. I hear that their tower is much more accommodating due to the damage the Blight has done to the lands," she said.

Harry nodded and smiled at the young apostate. "Be safe."

As the apostate and her companions left the cave, Hawke and the rest left. Unfortunately, Anders was in such hysterical laughter, Hawke and Fenris had to drag the Warden halfway to Kirkwall before Anders could get a hold of himself.

* * *

That evening the whole gang aside from Aveline were at the Hanged Man exchanging stories and having a friendly drink after a hard day's work. It had become a ritual for everyone in Lowtown and Darktown ever since Harry had induced the "Happy Hour" special with drinks half off at sundown.

As Harry and Bethany served drinks and talked with patrons, the rest of their group hanged out near the bar. Varric was entertaining another group of semi-sober customers with outlandish tales of people and sights within Kirkwall. Anders was currently talking with Merrill about the dangers of blood magic but unfortunately not making any headway at all with convincing the young Keeper. Carver and Fenris were exchanging old war stories over a pint of Harry's famous brew. Hawke and Isabela were shamelessly flirting with each other, much to the envy of many of the men within the bar. Harry chuckled at the stares Isabela received as she purposefully spilled a pint of beer over her chest. The sensuous moan of the beer soaking her chest made every man in the bar freeze and gape at Isabela.

Well aside from Harry due to Bethany smacking the apostate with a very solid mug.

As the evening went around, the Ferelden musicians that frequently played music in the bar started playing a cheery song that brought a smile to Bethany's place.

"I love this song!" Bethany exclaimed. "I used to dance to this back in Lothering!"

"Well what's stopping you from dancing?"

Before Bethany could speak, Harry pulled the barmaid out from behind the bar and started dancing with her to the music in the middle of the tavern. Though she was initially surprised, Bethany laughed in delight as Harry and her danced to the music. Soon other people began to dance, mostly Fereldens. Other people in the bar began to clap in sync with the song.

For Bethany it was one of those precious memories she would cherish for her life. Although Harry wasn't a dancer, what he lacked in skill, Harry made up for in sheer emotion. No matter how often they spun, twirled, or dipped, she could always see Harry's eyes on her. They glowed with energy, flashed with happiness, and were dark with longing. She could feel his gaze on her body and it thrilled her more than any magic could. It clouded her mind yet cleared her senses as she could feel Harry's rough yet gentle hands lightly held her hands as she danced. Her ears could hear their hearts beating rapidly. His smell of pinewood and wheat filled the air. She could even taste the sweat as they danced. It was exhilarating and frightening. She felt as if she could lose herself in the dance and yet did not fear it. Her breath hitched as Harry pulled her in close.

"Had fun Bethany?"

Bethany panted and blinked, a tad confused. It took her a moment to realize that the song was done and that everyone in the bar was staring at them. She blushed a deep red and gave Harry and embarrassed smile.

"I did. Thank you, Harry."

Harry returned her smile. Bethany could not help but look deeper into his eyes, marveling at the emotion she saw. Happiness, longing, fear, lust, excitement, and many more, but above all, she could sense his love for her. In his eyes, she could see that she was more than just Hawke's sibling. Or an apostate. Or Carver's twin. Even more than a pretty face. She was Bethany in Harry's eyes.

"OI! Kiss him already you daft idiot!"

Bethany did not question the command and roughly grabbed Harry's head, kissing him with all of her being. She could feel Harry stiffen in surprise but soon wrapped his hands around her body, pulling her into him, even more. She could faintly hear the cheers of the whistling of the patrons around them. But she didn't care. She only cared that it was Harry and her finally together.

And it was good.

* * *

**Whoo! Long time since I updated and I apologize for that. Bio 2 in the summer class really kicks a person's arse!**

**Anyway, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace! Oso1991**


End file.
